School Isn't the Same Anymore
by Kkfoxwill
Summary: As the three girls were talking, a boy with hair that defied gravity walked up to Jenny and asked for help, thing is, he would change their lives. Not fully, but still, it will change. Was Be Ready for Surprises
1. Here Is Da PPLE'S INFO!

Be Ready For Surprises:  
Background Info  
  
Characters: Jenny Dao Age: 16 (that's how old she is in the human world, she's actually hundreds of years old) Height: 5'4" Demon Type: Fire demon Hair: Black with white and blue highlights (it's also long) Eye Color: Brown and her Jagan is pink Jenny may be short, but looks can be deceiving. She is cold, but only when she wants to be. She is excellent in all subjects at Mieiu High School (that's in Japan). When she's in demon form, you can see flames in her eyes. Blue flames also appear around her body.  
  
Kim Le Age: 16 (same here) Height: 5'8" Demon Type: Ice demon Hair: Black with red highlights and is long Eye Color: Brown Kim is cold (especially since she's an ice demon). She is also smart, like Jenny. When she's in demon form, her red highlights turn light blue and snowflakes appear in her hair. Her eyes turn light blue, too. There is also an aura around her that shows her Spirit Energy and is cold to others around her.  
  
My Ho Age: 16 (same as Jenny and Kim) Height: 5''7" Demon Type: Water demon/wind Hair: Black with light brown highlights Eye Color: Dark brown My gets really mad when people make fun of her last name and they usually get hurt by her. My is also cold, like Jenny and Kim. She is smart, like Jenny and Kim. When My is in demon form, her hair is blue and her eyes are green. She can also fly.  
  
Jaganshi Hiei Age: 16 (his real age is unknown) Height: 5'5" Demon Type: Fire/ice demon Hair: Black with dark blue highlights and a white streak Eye Color: Red and his Jagan is light purple Hiei is a cold, cold guy. He usually tells everybody off, including his friends. He is doing okay at school. When Hiei is in demon form, he turns green and has eyeballs all over his body. And his hair is split in half. His eyes are also yellow.  
  
Shuiichi Minamino Age: 16 (his real age is over 300 years) Height: 6'1" Demon Type: Fox demon Hair: Long red hair Eye Color: Green Shuiichi is a well–mannered guy. He is smart and his favorite subject is Biology. He is at times cold. When he is in demon form, he has silver fox ears and his hair is real long and silver. His eyes are golden and he's very tall. He is cold when he is in demon form and a lot stronger than Shuiichi is. He can also turn into a fox with nine tails. (His demon name is Yoko Kurama)  
  
Kazuma Kuwabara Age: 15 Height: 5'9" Demon Type: None Eye Color: Black Kuwabara is a stupid guy. He is also ugly and loud. But, amazing as it is, he is very rarely smart (in battle, not in real life). He is caring and he loves cats... He is not really that cold (he tries, but that isn't enough). He is NOT excellent at any subject at school, except for maybe detention...  
  
Yusuke Urameshi Age: 15 Height: 5'8" Demon Type: Unknown Eye Color: Brown Yusuke is a very strong guy. He is a little bit smarter than Kuwabara, but not by much. When Yusuke is in demon form, his hair gets longer and his eyes are red. He also has marks on his face and body.  
  
Kenshin Himmura Age: 16 Height: 5'11" Hair: Red, but it's tied up Demon Type: None (but he is a samurai) Eye Color: Purple Kenshin is very nice. He gets really mad when people kill, period! He is also known as Batosai the Man Slayer. People also know him because of the cross-shaped scar on his left cheek.  
  
Cynthia Myolwin Age: 16 Height: 5'6" Hair: Black with blonde highlights Demon Type: Wind Eye Color: Brown Cynthia is good in all areas of school subjects and can kick butt. She is also cold and in control of her actions. When she is in demon form, she has black and white hair and has gray eyes. She can also use her Spirit Energy and fly. Her hair is also layered and long. 


	2. Chapter 1

It was 7:00 A.M. on the first day back at Mieiu High School, which was on September 1st, a Wednesday (the school's in Japan, it explains the funny name that you can't pronounce). Jenny, My, and Kim were talking about what they did over summer vacation. But they aren't normal teenage girls. They are demons. But they only seem like normal girls because they are in their human form. If they find any other demons at their school, they would know because they can sense their energy. But they would mask their energy so they wouldn't know that they are demons. Jenny is a fire demon with a Jagan, Kim is an ice demon, and My is a water/wind demon. What they actually did over summer vacation was take a trip back to the Makai and did some training there. They were lost in conversation when a stranger came up to Jenny. "Ummm... Excuse me... My name is Jaganshi Hiei. I'm new here and I was wondering if you could show me around this school," said Hiei.  
  
"Could you wait for a few minutes?" said Jenny.  
  
"I guess I could," said Hiei.  
  
~~~5 Minutes Later~~~  
  
"Okay, I'm done. Did you need something?" said Jenny.  
  
"Uuuh, yeah, I was wondering if you could show me around the school," Hiei said nervously.  
  
"Why don't you ask somebody else?" asked Jenny.  
  
"I did, but they either ran away from me or didn't care. But there was this one girl who said that her name was Pauleena. She said that she would show me around, but I got scared of her. So do you think that you can help me?" asked Hiei.  
  
"Sure. I'll show you around. But first, what did you say your name was?" asked Jenny.  
  
"It's Jaganshi Hiei, but everybody calls me Hiei," he said.  
  
"Okay Hiei, let's go, then. By the way, my name is Jenny Dao. I'll catch you guys later?" said Jenny.  
  
"Sure. We'll see you later. Too bad we won't have anything to do until then..." My said.  
  
"Yeah, too bad," Kim said.  
  
"Oh yeah, I just remembered. I have two friends that need to be shown around, too. Their names are Kenshin Himmura and Shuiichi Minamino. They're probably going to be late. Good thing they have cars. By the way, you two haven't told me your names," said Hiei.  
  
Kim said," I'm Kim Le."  
  
My said," I'm My Ho. And don't you dare make fun of my last name. If you do, you'll regret it."  
  
"Okay, I won't. So we'll catch you guys later then," said Hiei. "Oh yeah, you should wait for them in the parking lot, I just hope they don't get lost... Maybe I should've waited for them... Too bad!" said Hiei.  
  
Then another guy showed up. "Hey shrimp! I thought you would take me to school. I mean it is the first day and all! And why are you talking to three girls?!" said the newcomer.  
  
"Actually, I never said I would take you to school, Kuwabara. And it's not my fault you got lost. You know, you should consider getting a car, as soon as you get a job, that is. And the only reason I'm talking to these girls is because I need someone to show me around this school. I mean, I am new here, and I don't want you to show me around. You would probably get me lost. And I'm guessing that you want me to introduce you to them right?" said Hiei.  
  
"Yeah, I want you to introduce me to them," said Kuwabara.  
  
"Kuwabara, this is Jenny, Kim, and My and vice versa. There, I hope you're happy now," said Hiei.  
  
"Hey Kim, My. Do you feel that?" Jenny whispered.  
  
"Yeah, we do. I think it's coming from the newcomers. I think that we should stalk them," My whispered.  
  
"My?" whispered Kim.  
  
"What?" whispered My.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!" Kim loudly whispered. Then Hiei and Kuwabara stared at Kim, My, and Jenny. "What are you looking at?" asked Kim. Then they just shook their heads and continued fighting. 


	3. Chapter 2

The newcomer was pretty ugly. He had uncombed orange hair and was wearing the wrong color of the school uniform, he wore sky blue. After he finished fighting Hiei (vocally, not physically), he started to check out Jenny. A lot of guys tend to check her out for one reason, and this is the truth: she has a big ass. Kim, My, and Jenny were talking, when Kim noticed that he was looking down. "Jenny, Kuwabara is staring at your ass. This is like, the millionth - no zillionth time this has happened. Please do something 'cause he's starting to scare me, especially his nasty face," said Kim.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of that," replied Jenny. She walked over to Kuwabara and looked up at him. (If you read the character information, then you'll know why) "Kuwabara, can I see you're face? I wanna give you something that will interest you," said Jenny.  
  
"Uh, sure," said Kuwabara. As he bent down his head, Kim and My knew what she was going to do.  
  
"Thank you. Now close your eyes," instructed Jenny. He was hoping to get a kiss, but instead, he got a –  
  
BAM!!!!!!  
  
Jenny wound up her fist and punched him pretty hard in the face, but not as hard as she would have if she were in her demon form. If she was in her demon form and she hit him, he would most likely be majorly hurt. You should be glad if someone says that you hit like a girl, because that hit caused Kuwabara to fall to the ground. Kim and My laughed like hell and Hiei smirked.  
"I didn't think that the fool would actually get injured by a girl that he barely knows. That entertains me, where's a video camera when you need one?" Hiei commented.  
  
Kuwabara went to the nurse's office to get an ice pack for his face. She would want an explanation for things like that, so he told her that he ran into a pole. That could actually work because he is really stupid.  
  
~~~A Few Minutes Later~~~  
  
As Jenny was leaving with Hiei to go and show him around the school, Kim and My were going to the parking lot to go meet Shuiichi and Kenshin. While My and Kim were walking to the school's parking lot, they were thinking about their home, and when I say home, I mean their home in the demon world, where they are more familiar with their demon customs and all that crap. But on to the story. Then they finally reached the parking lot. As they were standing there, waiting, two cars pulled up. One was a Lamborghini and the other was a Lotus, the Lotus was black and the Lamborghini was silver. Then Kim and My got interested. Well, for starters, they both felt a jolt of Spirit Energy as the cars were coming in. But the strange thing is, they only felt enough Spirit Energy for one person, and there were two cars. Perhaps one of them had a big secret. Then both of the cars went into parking spaces, then Kim and My started thinking that maybe one of them had been Koenma's Spirit Detectives. Kim and My are thinking that Koenma sent one of them to spy on the three demons. But why would Koenma send one of his detectives to spy on them? Maybe because they are three of the most wanted female demons in the Makai. (That's right. I said most wanted, don't act like you need glasses more than I do)  
  
SOME BACKGROUND INFORMATION: They robbed the richest people and demons in the world, they killed plenty of demons that get in their way and ones that piss them off, they have attempted to steal the three artifacts (from Koenma's dad) but have failed because some idiots have interfered with their plans, and not been captured, and done more stuff but I can't remember.  
----------------------------------------------------- As Jenny and Hiei were walking around the school, Hiei started staring at Jenny's forehead. Then Jenny noticed. "Why are you staring at my forehead?" asked Jenny.  
  
"Why are you wearing a headband? Are you hiding something underneath it?" Hiei suspiciously asked.  
  
Jenny replied, "Oh, that? I like wearing it. It's really comfortable and it's not like I'm hiding a permanent marker mark or anything. Besides, that would be gross."  
  
"Oh, I thought you had something hidden underneath, and when I mean hidden, I don't mean a marker mark," said Hiei  
  
Then Jenny muttered underneath her breath, "That was a close one."  
  
"Did you say something?" asked Hiei.  
  
"No..." said Jenny. Then as she took a closer look at him, she discovered that he had a headband, too, and then she took a guess that he was hiding the same thing that she was hiding underneath her headband, which would be a Jagan. 


	4. Chapter 3

As Kim and My were pondering on what to think of their situation, the guys finally decided to come out of their cars. The guy that came out of the Lotus had long red hair and he had green eyes, was wearing the school uniform (guys have to wear a dark blue uniform, a buttoned long-sleeve shirt and pants, girls have to wear a dark blue skirt that is up to their knee, a white button up short-sleeve shirt with a dark blue collar and a white bandanna thing underneath the collar, if you watch anime, then you get the idea) and was taking out his backpack out of the trunk of the car. The guy that came out of the Lamborghini had long red hair, too, but it was loosely tied up and hair was sticking out all over the place, he was wearing the school uniform and was locking the car. Then Kim and My walked over to them, then realizing that Hiei looked really familiar and so did the boys that came out of their cars.  
  
"Hello, are you two Shuiichi Minamino and Kenshin Himmura?" Kim asked them, still thinking of how she might know them.  
  
"Yes... And may I ask how you know our names?" asked the boy without the ponytail.  
  
"You see, a guy named Jaganshi Hiei told us about you and that you were new and that you might need someone to show you around our school. I wonder why he is short and has such big hair for such a little man..." said My, drifting off into wonder and coming up with answers to her questions.  
  
"Oh, so if Hiei told you about us, then I guess you're okay," said the boy with the ponytail.  
  
Then Kim said, "I'm Kim Le and this is my friend My Ho, don't tease her about her name, she can seriously injure you and you don't want to know about me."  
  
"Okay... I'm Shuiichi Minamino and this is my friend Kenshin Himmura," said Shuiichi, the guy without the ponytail, which obviously means that Kenshin is the one with the ponytail.  
  
"Nice to meet you. Since you're new to Mieiu High, we'll show you around while we still have time. It's not too big, so we should finish the mini tour before the end off the day because we got stuff to do afterschool. You seem really familiar, Shuiichi, have we met before?" asked Kim.  
  
"I don't think so, why do you ask?" replied Shuiichi.  
  
"It's just that, you seem vaguely familiar. Maybe it's just my imagination," said Kim  
  
They each paired off into two, Kenshin and My and Kim with Shuiichi. By then, it was 7:10 and school starts at 7:45. Don't you think that it was an interesting way to start off the school year and the school day?  
Kim was taking Shuiichi through the halls of the school. "What are your classes? I think I should show you your classes that you're gonna take before I show you the other rooms," said Kim.  
  
"Let's see. I have Math, English, Biology, Gym, History, Computer Science, and I've got an extra period because my other school said that I'm way above their standards," said Shuiichi. Kim was thinking of any demons that could be this intelligent, but only one name came to her mind: Kurama. She was right, but he looked nothing like Youko. "Kim, you in there?" asked Shuiichi.  
  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry, I was just thinking about stuff. Hey, hold up, I've got the exact same classes that you've got, including that free period. Maybe we should hang out more and get to know each other," suggested Kim.  
  
"That would be nice, I'd really like that," replied Shuiichi. Kim was mostly interested on what happens in his real life, but she was a little bit attracted to him.  
  
"So, let's get started with Math class," said Kim.  
  
Kenshin was walking patiently with My. "What are your classes? I think I should know this if I'm gonna show you around this school," My sarcastically said.  
  
"I have History, Biology, Gym, Computer Science, Math, English, and Study Hall. Gym would have to be my favorite class, 'cause I get to workout and practice my swordsm – I mean flex out my sores," commented Kenshin.  
  
"Sores? From what? Do you have siblings or something?" asked My.  
  
"Um, I hurt myself moving into the new apartment, you know, carrying heavy boxes," responded Kenshin.  
  
"Well, on the bright side, I'm in the same English class and Gym class with you, I guess I'll be seeing you in those classes," said My.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," replied Kenshin.  
  
My started to think that he was suspicious, but he had no Spirit Energy that she could sense. Perhaps he was masking his Spirit Energy, just like she was.  
  
"Can you, oh I don't know, tell me what your classes are?!" Jenny said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, my bad. I have Gym, Math, English, History, Biology, Computer Science, and Metal Workshop," replied Hiei.  
  
As Jenny took a good look at him, she thought that he looked funny in the school uniform. She then started to giggle.  
  
"What's so funny? I want to know right now!" he demanded.  
  
"No offense or anything, but that uniform makes you look like a jackass," Jenny remarked.  
  
"That's what I thought too, but apparently, I don't have much of a choice on what I get to wear, but at least you look decent, unlike that fat girl, Pauleena. She scared the shit out of me!" exclaimed Hiei.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha!!! And I'll take that remark about my look as a compliment, thank you very much," she said.  
  
"You know, I'm not always this nice. I'm only acting like this so that way, I can get you to show me around this new school, I really, really don't want Kuwabara to show me around," said Hiei.  
  
"Neither am I. I don't particularly like being nice. Let's just act like we usually do, got it? I hate it when I'm nice, that is, to people that I don't really know. Trust me, I'm really an evil bitch, you can even ask Kim or My," Jenny commented.  
  
"Okay, I will. In the meantime, show me were the freakin' gym is, 'cuz classes start in oh, I don't know, thirty minutes?" asked Hiei.  
  
"Fine. Oh, and by the way, can you shut up while we're on the way there? I'd like to not get lost there because it's a pretty big school, so I'd advise you to not distract me, little man," insulted Jenny.  
  
"Hnn," replied Hiei.  
  
"So, what do you plan on doing in the metal workshop?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Well, I was interested in making some swords or something so I could do something during my spare time," Hiei said.  
  
"I see..." said Jenny, "Well, I've got the same Gym, Math, and Workshop classes that you've got, so I'll be able to help you in those areas."  
  
"Yeah," said Hiei sarcastically.  
~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~  
It was 7:30 A.M. by now. Kim, My, and Jenny had finished giving the tour of the whole school.  
  
"We might as well introduce everybody. Jenny, Kim, and My, meet Shuiichi and Kenshin, but you probably already know each other. Kenshin is the guy with the purple eyes and tied-up red hair and Shuiichi is the guy with green eyes and non-tied-up red hair. I'm just happy that there is a girl that is shorter than me by at least one inch," Hiei said (he was talking about Jenny).  
  
"Kenshin, how did your eyes get purple, do you wear color contacts or something?" asked Kim.  
  
"No, that's just the way they are," said Kenshin.  
  
"Well, they're a nice shade of purple, just so you know," said Kim.  
  
"Thanks," said Kenshin. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well, I haven't said much, so here I am!!!! I am gonna put up the chapters pretty fast, so I hope that I won't keep you waiting!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 4

~~~Ding-a-Ling!!!~~~  
  
"There goes the bell, I hope you guys remember where the classes are, well got to go," said Jenny.  
  
"Yeah, let's go Shuiichi," Kim said.  
  
"Hold on, where are you two going?" asked Jenny.  
  
"It's strange, really. Shuiichi and me have the exact same classes, so we're gonna go together," replied Kim.  
  
"I see," said Jenny, "I'll see you at lunch?"  
  
"No, Jenny, I'm going to skip out on school and escape to the Ma- and escape to McDonalds," said Kim sarcastically. She almost said the Makai...  
  
"Aight, I'll see you then, Kim and My," Jenny said. "Kim, watch your mouth, you almost blew it for us. Remember, we still have to figure out if they're Koenma's men, so watch it," Jenny whispered.  
  
"Shut up, Jenny, I know what I'm doing. Since Shuiichi and I have the same classes, it'll give me a chance to spy on him, so I wouldn't be talkin' right about now, besides, with that free period, we can talk even more than you can with Hiei," Kim whispered.  
  
"Hey, what's with all of the whispering?" wondered My.  
  
"Kim almost blew it by almost saying Makai," Jenny whispered.  
  
"... Ok, but she didn't, so get over it," replied My.  
  
"Thank you, My. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to not be late for my first class. C'mon Shuiichi, let's go," said Kim.  
  
"Okay then, looks like you guys need friendship counseling or something, 'cause that was pretty interesting to see between best friends," said Hiei.  
  
"Hiei, don't say anything when this happens between all of us, because things can get pretty tense," said My.  
  
"I think I'll take that as a first lesson at this new school," said Hiei and Kenshin.  
  
~~~Lunch Time!!!~~~  
  
"First days would just have to be good, 'cause all they ever talk about are the rules and procedures and all that good crap, basically it's not even learning day yet!!!" said My. By now, it's 12:00 P.M. and everybody is starved for lunch. Kim and My are way too lazy to make a lunch, so they always buy unless, it's a field trip, then they bring a lunch.  
  
"Yeah, and no real homework, just get all of your supplies and get to know your classmates and all that stuff," Kim added. Kim and My were in the lunch line, buying their lunch as usual and talking at the same time. All of the others were eating the lunch that they had brought from home and sitting and talking at the same table. "Yum, we get to eat REAL pizza, not like at all of the other schools that we used to go to, the other pizzas looked and tasted like shit," said Kim.  
  
"So, how did it go with spying on Shuiichi? Did you find anything out, like who he might be?" asked My. She didn't need to whisper because everybody else was talking and only paying attention to their conversations.  
  
"It went okay. When I got closer to him, I could sense so much Spirit Energy, it was incredible. It was almost like he had enough energy to take out all of us at once, but I'm not exactly sure about it yet, besides, we still have the rest of this school year and the day to make sure. What about Himmura? Have you found out anything about him? Is he demon or human?" asked Kim.  
  
"He seems to be human, but he could be masking his energy, like we are. He said that he really likes gym, 'cause he could flex out his sores, but he almost said something else, like you did by almost saying the Makai. He said something about swords, but that's all I know," said My.  
  
"That'll be $2.15, for the pizza, soda, and salad," said the lunch cashier.  
  
"Oh, here," said Kim, as she took the money from her purse. My got the same lunch, so she got her money from her purse after she heard how much it was.  
  
"Thank you. Next! Your lunch would be the same, $2.15," said the cashier.  
  
"Here ya go," said My. Then Kim and My left for the table where their friends were sitting at.  
  
"Hey, sorry if we took too long, we were talking about stuff and kind of got distracted," said Kim as they both sat down at the table.  
  
"Nah, we only waited for a few minutes, so watcha got for lunch?" said Jenny. She always wanted to know, because she was interested in a few of the lunches that the school served.  
  
"Can't you tell by looking? Well, we've got pizza, soda, and a salad. I'm hoping that you don't want to try my soda, 'cause I'm not that crazy about the idea of you and me sharing spit on my soda can," said My.  
  
"Ew, hell no, I'm more interested in the pizza, can I have a piece?" asked Jenny.  
  
"Sure, you can waste a part of MY $2.15 that I've paid for this lunch, go ahead, make me poor because I'm using MY money that I use to pay for YOUR enjoyment of MY lunch," said My.  
  
"Shut up and give me a piece of that pizza!" demanded Jenny. My obeyed and gave her some pizza. Kim just shook her head in disappointment and ate her lunch quietly. My, Kim, and Jenny sat next to each other, while Kenshin, Shuiichi, and Hiei sat next to each other on the other side of the table.  
  
"Hey, Jenny, I like your choice of headband today," said Kim. Her headband said, "I may be cuddly on the outside, but wait till you see what goes on inside."  
  
"Thank you," said Jenny. "Great, twenty minutes till classes start again. I can't wait until I go to my History class." Lunch was after the first three periods, so they had four more classes to go.  
  
"Yeah, now I've got to wolf down my whole lunch in twenty minutes," said Kenshin. He had a pretty big lunch, so Kim and My just stared at his lunch for a few seconds.  
  
"Wow, that's a big as hell lunch you've got, and you're like, a little skinny man, too," said Kim.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm always hungry, so I always have a big lunch, so I have some energy for whenever I need it," said Kenshin  
  
"I just hope that you use all of that energy before that energy turns into fat," said My.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny," said Kenshin.  
  
Then, everybody ate in silence, because if they didn't, then they would be late to class, and that wouldn't be a good first impression on their teachers.  
  
~~~Ding-a-ling!!!~~~  
  
"And the lunch bell never seems to fail us," said My.  
  
"Now let's get to class," said Shuiichi.  
  
"Yeah, ok," said Kim, she sounded bored.  
  
Then Kim and My walked over to Jenny. "So, how did it go in gym? How did Hiei move?" said Kim  
  
"He moved so fast, almost like my true speed, how did it go in gym with Kenshin, My?" asked Jenny.  
  
"He was pretty fast moving, but nowhere around your speed," said My.  
  
"Well, me and Shuiichi are heading off to gym now, so we'll soon see how he is around his physical part," said Kim.  
"Tell me all about it after school, okay?" said My and Jenny.  
  
"Come on Kim, we're gonna be late!" Shuiichi yelled.  
  
"Just go to gym before me, I'll catch up!" Kim said. "Remember, don't blow it, we want to get them before they can get us."  
  
"Got it," said Jenny and My at the same time. 


	6. Chapter 5

Kim and Shuiichi have entered the gym room. They have changed out of their uniforms and into a t-shirt and a pair of shorts, just in case they work up a sweat. Kim and Shuiichi tied up their hair, so it doesn't get in their face and distract them.  
  
"Okay, everyone, let's go outside and take a mile run on the track, then we'll come back in here and take a five minute break. Then we'll start with the procedures and all of that boring stuff that I'm required to tell you," said the gym teacher. His name was Mr. Zinkoff. He used to be a professional athlete, but he retired and decided to become a gym teacher.  
  
"You ready for this?" Kim asked.  
  
"Of course, who would I be if I didn't come prepared to school?" Shuiichi asked. Kim was thinking, 'I don't know, why don't you tell me who you really are?'  
  
By now, they were at the track. It was HUGE. Kim and Shuiichi were having a little race, Kim challenged him, he accepted. They were running at the same pace, but the wind that was blowing in her face was helping her think of the cold of the ice and letting her concentrate on making him run as fast as he could. "Can you keep up?" said Kim. She then ran WAY ahead of him and stuck her tongue out at him, teasing him.  
  
"So that's how you play here, is it?" Shuiichi muttered under his breath. He then ran to catch up with her.  
  
~~~After the Mile~~~  
  
"Yay! I win! But you were close to beating me, so you would have to be a very good athlete to do that, so I am complimenting you on being close to beating me," said Kim. While she was catching her breath, Shuiichi was wondering on how she could have beat him. He was amazed that a girl could beat him, so he was thinking that he should start training to become better that Saturday in the gym with his friends, but what he didn't know was that Kim was also a telepath, so she was listening in on his thoughts and was planning on getting Jenny and My to come with her to the gym and find out the truth. "Just so you know, you can consider me your new friend, so that way, you won't feel awkward, wondering if I'm your friend or not," informed Kim.  
  
"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," said Shuiichi. "Tell me, how did you get to be so fast?"  
  
"Well, I had Jenny help me run faster, because you never know when you're gonna have to run hella fast," replied Kim. "I'm still working on going faster. So I think you should practice running faster."  
  
"Thanks for the advice," said Shuiichi.  
  
"Hey, I guess we've got thirty minutes 'till the period is over and we go to history class, so why don't we talk as soon as Mr. Zinkoff finishes with all of the rules?" said Kim.  
  
"Sorry, but I'm more interested in resting. After all, you beat me by a lot, and I want to rest and just breath," replied Shuiichi.  
  
"Aight, that's okay, I don't blame ya," said Kim  
  
~~Thirty Minutes Later~~~  
  
~~~ Ding-a-ling! ~~~  
  
Everybody then went to their next class, while Kim and Shuiichi went to change into their uniforms, they were too tired to go and change with the rest of the class. They changed rather quickly in the girl's and the boy's locker room. "Alright, now that we've got our uniforms on, let's go to our history class," said Shuiichi.  
  
"Yeah, let's go," said Kim.  
  
It was last period by now, and Jenny and Hiei went to their Metal Workshop class. "I wonder what kind of metal we'll be working with?" asked Hiei.  
  
"Oh, we'll be working with titanium and some other stuff, I'm not sure what," replied Jenny. Jenny only wanted to be in that class because she wanted to make her own sword, so that way, she could have it just the way she wanted it to be and have it for less than it would've cost in the sword stores in the Makai.  
  
They have entered the classroom, and everybody had taken a seat. Jenny and Hiei took a seat next to each other. "So, who here is excited about working with metal?" asked the teacher, Mr. Hikaru. Nobody responded. "I see, well we'll be working on making simple things, such as spoons and plates, and gradually advancing to harder stuff, like things with blades on them." Jenny then raised her hand. "What is your question, Ms. Dao?" asked Mr. Hikaru.  
  
"When you say things with blades on them, do you mean like, for example, swords?" asked Jenny.  
  
"I suppose so, why do you ask?" asked Mr. Hikaru.  
  
"Oh, because I have a friend who is doing a play and he needs a sword, so I was hoping I could make one for him," replied Jenny, "He's playing a gladiator." Obviously, you could tell that she was lying.  
  
"Well, that's very kind of you, and we will start working on those, too, but first, we have to go over the rules and procedures, like we always do, and then we will start working on the basics of metal working," said the teacher.  
  
"Why are you so quiet, Hiei?" whispered Jenny.  
  
"Well, I've never met a girl that's really interested in working on metal and brave enough to go near a sword, or even make one," replied Hiei in a low voice.  
  
"Well, get ready to be surprised even more, because I'm not like all of the other girls," said Jenny. 


	7. Chapter 6

~~~ The end of school ~~~  
"Hey, guys, how was your day?" asked Jenny.  
  
"Enough small talk, what have you guys learned?" replied My.  
  
"Well, I've found out that Shuiichi is pretty fast, but without your training, he could've beat me in the little race that I had with him, I beat him, of course," said Kim.  
  
"Well, I've found out that Hiei is amazed that I'm interested in swords, but of course I am, it's the main weapon that I use in fighting, besides my fists and moves that I use using my Spirit Energy," replied Jenny.  
  
They were all half way to their apartment; they all shared an apartment, because they didn't have any human parents, and they didn't have enough money to buy a house, so they took on an apartment with the money that they had from their previous adventures from robbing the banks. It wasn't small and it wasn't big, but it was big enough to suit their needs and some things that they didn't need, it was pretty close to their school, and they had forged parent signatures on the forms. On parent teacher conference night, they had to turn into their demon form and pretend to be parents, otherwise, if they didn't, they would be put into foster homes, or sent to an adoption center.  
  
They continued talking until they got to the door of their apartment. "Okay, so... Who's got the key?" asked My.  
  
"Oh, it's my turn, so I've got it," said Kim as she was getting out her key. She got it out of her backpack and unlocked the door.  
  
It was fairly clean apartment with three rooms and two bathrooms; it also had a kitchen with a refrigerator full of food, with a freezer to go along with it.  
  
"Yay, we're finally home! It's so good to not have any homework today. So, what do you guys want to do?" asked My.  
  
"I just remembered, in the Gym today, I was reading Shuiichi's mind. He said that he was gonna go to the gym on Saturday at the school with his friends and do some training. I want you guys to come with me and see what's going on," said Kim.  
  
"Good, so we'll go and crash their little party this Saturday at the gym, remind me to put that on my to-do list," said Jenny.  
  
"So, since we've got nothing to do, wanna go shopping for some clothes to train in or just clothes?" asked Kim.  
  
"Sure!" said My and Jenny at the same time.  
  
"Wow," replied Kim, they hurt her ears when they yelled "Sure!" at the same time.  
  
It was finally Saturday, Thursday and Friday was nothing special. Kim found out that they would be in the gym at 2:00 P.M. It was currently 11:06 A.M., so they had just woken up and were eating breakfast. They ate some eggs and soy sauce with a French roll. Then they went to brush their teeth and shower and all that morning crap. When they were finished, it was 12:57 in the afternoon and they were wearing their training clothes, which were just a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, but it was different, because it could also turn into their regular clothes if they were desperate. It was currently in the regular clothes part of them, so they just relaxed until it was 1:45; they lived at least fifteen minutes away from the school, when they walked. They all had cars, nice and expensive cars, so they decided to take a drive in Jenny's car. It was a silver Lamborghini and it was FAST. Kim had a black convertible Mustang and My had a blue BMW.  
  
~~~1:45 P.M.~~~  
  
They all went into Jenny's car. My sat in the front and Kim sat in the back; Kim sat in front last time, they all drove to Mieiu High, but they were too early, 1:47, so they drove somewhere else and waited until they could feel Spirit Energy come from the gym. They could feel it by the time it was 2:01, so they drove there and waited for five minutes, to see if they would do anything while they waited. They then went into the gym.  
  
Before they went into the gym, they saw the other Lamborghini and the Lotus. They also saw a Honda motorcycle that was black and had blue flames painted on it. They had seen that motorcycle earlier, they were pretty sure it belonged to Hiei. The only way to figure out whom it belonged to was to go into the gym. Immediately, they felt a jolt of Spirit Energy being used. They entered the gym to see a ball of energy being shot at Kuwabara. The person that had shot it was called Yusuke Urameshi. He was known around the school as a punk and a rebel and would always wear a green uniform instead of the proper uniform. When they had burst into the gym, everybody had stopped and stared at them. "What are you guys doing in here?" asked Yusuke. The Spirit Gun that he had shot at Kuwabara was going for him. He tried to dodge it, but he got hit on impact. Kim and My started to laugh.  
  
"Well, Kim here is a telepath, so in the gym on Wednesday, she read Shuiichi's mind and here we are. I hope you boys don't mind," said Jenny. She had said it with a smirk on her face. "I see that you can also use the Spirit Gun, that's very impressive, Yusuke, but with a little training with us, you could do better, so, what do ya say?" asked Jenny.  
  
"Why should we train with you guys? You don't even know what a Spirit Gun is!" exclaimed Kuwabara.  
  
"That's what you think," replied Kim.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Hiei. He was staring at them, and because he had a Jagan, he was trying to read their minds, but since Kim was a more experienced telepath, she had developed a way to keep other people from reading hers and her friends' minds.  
  
"Hiei, don't even try it," said Kim. He then looked shocked because of what she had said.  
  
Jenny then walked over to Hiei and pulled off his headband to reveal his Jagan eye. "I knew it. I suspected it, but now I know the truth. You are a demon, and so is Yusuke and Shuiichi," said Jenny.  
  
"We all suspected it, but we know for sure now. We all also have a little secret," said Kim. Jenny then pulled off her headband to reveal her Jagan eye.  
  
"You see Hiei, I'm just like you. Except, I'm a full Fire demon," Jenny said. Kim, My, and Jenny then turned into their demon form. Kuwabara just stared at the girls transform.  
  
"Wow, I've never seen girls turn into a demon before," exclaimed Kuwabara.  
  
When they had finished, they all stared in a surprised way. "Do you recognize us?" asked My. Hiei and Shuiichi nodded.  
  
"You are the girls that had robbed all of those places and couldn't steal the ancient artifacts that we had taken," said Hiei.  
  
"Exactly, and when we had found out that you were Koenma's detectives, we couldn't risk getting caught, so we escaped to the living world and posed as normal teenagers," said Kim. Jenny was burning with her blue flames. "So, Shuiichi, can I call you Kurama?"  
  
"... Uh huh," replied Kurama. He was still a little shocked.  
  
"So why has the famous Yoko Kurama come to our school?" asked My.  
  
"We had nothing to do at the Makai, so we just came up here to see if it was any more exciting, and here we are," replied Kurama.  
  
"I've never really seen what a girl demon looks like, so I guess this is an honor," said Kenshin. Everybody had forgotten that he was there.  
  
"Oh, hi Kenshin, how do I look?" asked My. He didn't want to say anything wrong, so he just said that she looked good.  
  
"So, Hiei, what is it like to be one of Koenma's fools?" asked Jenny. She was tormenting him because he had to be good.  
  
"Don't ask," was his answer.  
  
"So it's that bad? Why don't you just quit?" asked Jenny.  
  
"If I were to quit, then I would be arrested and put in one of those crappy jails at the Makai," replied Hiei.  
  
"I see," said Jenny.  
  
"So, Kurama, have you gotten any faster?" asked Kim.  
  
"No... I haven't," said Kurama.  
  
"Hey, why don't we all have a little challenge? I can fight Yusuke, Kim can fight Kurama, and Hiei can fight Jenny," suggested My, "And we'll all see our true power!"  
  
"This should be good," said Hiei.  
  
"Hey! Who am I gonna fight?!" exclaimed Kuwabara.  
  
"You and Kenshin can be judges, or if you want, you can fight Batosai the Man Slayer," replied Kim.  
  
"How'd you know?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"The scar, duh!" replied Kim.  
  
"Good point,'' said Kenshin.  
  
"Um, nah. That's okay, I'll be a judge," said Kuwabara. He was too afraid to fight a guy with a nickname like that. 


	8. Chapter 7

~~~ Let the Fight Begin!!! ~~~  
  
The girls were on one side of the gym, while the boys were on the other side of the gym. They were each facing their opponent. They were each having a stare down. Kenshin had the whistle. He then blew it, marking the beginning of the fight. "Remember, don't destroy the gym!!!" Kuwabara yelled. "Oh yeah, and we'll have this battle in a one-on-one fashion, so Hiei and Jenny are first."  
  
Jenny walked over to Hiei, walking gracefully with her flames. Her Jagan eye was glowing. "You can make the first move, if you want," said Jenny calmly.  
  
"Good," said Hiei. He got out his sword. Jenny had hers behind her back. "Take this!" exclaimed Hiei as he swung his sword at her. Jenny then pulled hers out and blocked his swing.  
  
"You're pretty strong Hiei, but you've got to try harder if you wanna beat me," informed Jenny.  
  
"Damn you!" Hiei yelled.  
  
"Tisk tisk, you should know better than to cuss at a woman during battle, you should cuss between attacks," Jenny remarked.  
  
"Hnn," said Hiei. He then took a step away from her.  
  
Jenny then got a fireball in her hands after she had sheathed her sword. It is one of her favorite attacks. "I call this move 'Flame of No Return.' Have fun with it!" She then hurled it at Hiei. He jumped out of the way, but then the flames followed him. "Did I forget to mention that they have a lock on your Spirit Energy and follow you until it gets you?" said Jenny. Kim and My were watching the show while they were eating popcorn.  
  
"Why me? Now, let's see, how can I get away from these flames? How about I stand behind Jenny and hope they get her? Yeah, that'll work," Hiei thought. He then jumped behind Jenny and waited for a few seconds.  
  
"That's not going to work," said Jenny. The flames then got to Hiei and burned his shirt. "You see, they can recognize where the Spirit Energy is hiding, so they followed yours and got you. Simple thinking, really."  
  
"I'll have to remember that," replied Hiei. He had some scratches on his body. He then drew out his sword again. "I respect the fact that you want to beat me, but wanting might not be enough." He then ran at her with lightning speed and cut her in the arm. She stared at him.  
  
"Wow, a person that can actually hurt me. I'm impressed," said Jenny. She then unsheathed her sword too and then said, "Have you forgotten about my flames? Because I have them, I can heal quickly. In fact, that cut that you gave me is healing right now. The flames have this kind of power that realizes that the wearer of them has been injured, so they fix up the person. But unless it's a really strong attack, all of those cuts will be nothing to me." They then ran into each other and their swords started to make clanging noises as they swung at each other. Some of the swings were so hard, they made sparks.  
  
The little battle was getting long, so Jenny decided to finish it. "I'm not gonna kill you, 'cuz I kinda like you, so I'll just knock you out for a few minutes, long enough to let me win," said Jenny. She then got another set of flames to come around her, except these flames were black. "I don't really have a name for this, so here we go!" said Jenny. The flames then gathered to form an X shape, and then went onto Hiei. The flames then covered him. He then fell to the floor, and Jenny had won, like she had predicted.  
  
"The match is over! Jenny has won!" announced Kenshin. He then blew his whistle to make it official. Hiei then regained consciousness and stood up. All of Jenny's flames had burned his shirt to a nothing.  
  
"Great, now I've got to go and buy another shirt. What a waste of money!" exclaimed Hiei. He then went to sit down on a fold-up chair. Jenny followed and sat down next to him. "What do you want now?" asked Hiei.  
  
"I just wanted to say that you had fought a good battle. That cut that you had given me did sting, just so you know," said Jenny.  
  
"Thanks, you fought good, too," replied Hiei.  
  
"Just don't think that you'll ever beat me, because you won't," said Jenny. She had a smile on her face.  
  
"We'll see about that, we'll see," said Hiei. He then waited for the next fight.  
  
"Okay! Here's the next battle! It's Kim versus Kurama! I really sound like Juri saying this..." said Kuwabara. Juri was the girl that was the 'referee' for the Dark Tournament.  
  
"So, I guess we'll see who is stronger," said Kim. They were in the middle of the gym, waiting for the beginning whistle.  
  
"I guess so," said Kurama. He started to get some chills, because of the cold mist around Kim.  
  
"1... 2... 3... Okay! Let the fight begin!" yelled Kenshin.  
  
Kurama immediately got out his Rose Whip and lashed it at Kim. She jumped out of the way. "Please tell me that's not your best..." said Kim.  
  
"Oh, believe me, it's not," replied Kurama. He then got out two whips. Kim got out an ice sword. "Let's see how you do against two whips," commented Kurama.  
  
"Let's see how your whips do against this blade," replied Kim. The sword was made out of solid ice, and it was smooth and had a sharp edge. It glistened in the light.  
  
"That's impressive," said Kurama.  
  
"Thanks, but less talk, more action," replied Kim. He then held a whip in each hand; the whips were long and thorny.  
  
Kim and Kurama then ran at each other, Kurama lashed one whip at her, but she sliced it into little pieces, so he whipped the other one at her, but she sliced that one, too. He then got out the Death Seed. Without her knowing it, he then planted it into her.  
  
"There, I think that should work. Kim, I've planted the Death Seed into you. It should take root soon enough," said Kurama.  
  
"I've got a question about this plant, does it need a warm body to work?" asked Kim.  
  
"Yeah... Why do you ask?" replied Kurama. He started to get nervous.  
  
"Well, I'm an ice demon, so for me, my body is not warm at all, so that little seed of yours won't work on me. I'll just use the energy that you've put in it and use it as my own. I hope you don't mind," answered Kim. She then put away her sword and walked up to him. "Don't worry, I won't kill you. I'll just give you a little frost, that's all," whispered Kim. She then took some of her mist in her hand and made it into a snowball. Kim took a step back and threw it at him. He didn't move, because he didn't think it would do anything to him, but when it struck him, he froze temporarily.  
  
"Don't worry, he'll defrost in half an hour or something like that, just keep him out of the sun and he'll be fine," said Kim.  
  
"I guess Kim is the winner!" said Kenshin. Kim then sat down next to Jenny.  
  
"Kim, you've gone soft. Normally, you would've beaten the shit out of any challenge, but you let him live. Why?" asked Jenny. Kim didn't want to say her answer out loud, so she talked telekinetically.  
  
'Why did you let Hiei live?' asked Kim '... Because I kind of like him... Is that so wrong?' Jenny replied.  
  
'You've just answered your question. I'm starting to have feelings for this demon.' said Kim. Kim then wanted to play a little joke on Jenny.  
  
"Hey Hiei!" yelled Kim.  
  
"What?" asked Hiei.  
  
"Jenny likes -'' Kim was interrupted when Jenny put her hand over Kim's mouth.  
  
"What does Jenny like? Does she like to torment with humans or something?" asked Hiei. He was a little bit confused.  
  
"Oh, she meant to say that I like your sword. It's very shiny, and, um, sturdy, yeah, that's it, sturdy," said Jenny. She then glared at Kim.  
  
"Whatever," said Hiei. He then muttered, "Stupid girls."  
  
"Hey! I heard that," said Jenny.  
  
"Like I care," replied Hiei.  
  
Jenny then let it slide. Kim then laughed. By then, they had returned to their human form, except for My. It was her turn to fight. "Okay, this is the last fight. My, Yusuke, step up to the middle of the gym," said Kuwabara. "Okay, now let's begin!"  
  
My then rose into the air. "Great, now I've got to fight another flying demon. It's my lucky day," said Yusuke.  
  
"What's the matter, Spirit Detective? Am I too high up for you to reach? Do I need to get lower so you can hit me?" asked My. She was teasing him.  
  
"Nope, your just at the right height. I just hope that you can dodge my Spirit Gun like Jin did," said Yusuke as he was taking aim.  
  
"I wouldn't do that, Yusuke. If she does dodge it, you could make a hole in the roof, and Kuwabara did say not to destroy the gym," said Kenshin.  
  
"Fine, don't let me do my trademark move, I'll manage," said Yusuke. "You got off easy this time, but don't let your guard down." My was just floating in the air, not having a single care in the world. "HEY!!!! I'M TALKIN' TO YOU!!!! These demons just don't take me seriously enough..." yelled Yusuke. He then jumped high up into the air and kicked her in the leg.  
  
"Hey! What was that for?" asked My. It did hurt her.  
  
"That was for not paying attention!" yelled Yusuke.  
  
My then flew down and forced the wind to blow him down to the ground. "Not paying attention, HUH? Well you can pay attention to my fist that's going to your face!" yelled My. She then punched him hard in the face. "Is that all you've got?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Oh, that's just the beginning," replied My. She then got a dome to appear out of the wind and cover Yusuke. "This handy little dome will take away your Spirit Energy temporarily and keep you from attacking me. It also will let me win this match. I know it was short, but at least I win and you don't."  
  
"And the winner is My. I'm getting kind of ashamed of being your friend Urameshi..." said Kuwabara.  
  
My then walked over to sit down next to Kim and Jenny. "So, when are you gonna let him out?" asked Jenny. My just did a movement with her hand, and let him out.  
  
"Shut Up! Kuwabara, if you had fought her, I would have laughed at your defeat!" replied Yusuke. He then went to go and get a bottle of water.  
  
"Hey My, why'd you let him live?" asked Jenny. Kim then asked her telekinetically.  
  
'Do you like him?' asked Kim.  
  
'Hell no. I was just too bored to kill someone.' replied My.  
  
'Oh.' Said Jenny. She was in the conversation too. 'Do you like Kenshin?'  
  
'... Maybe, why?' asked My.  
  
'Nothing, just wondering. Because I like Hiei and Kim likes Kurama.' replied Jenny. Kim then glared at Jenny.  
  
'You just had to get back at me, didn't you?' asked Kim.  
  
'Yeah, pretty much.' said Jenny.  
  
"I guess we all have to do some training with those girls. Hey, Jenny. Could we start training with you guys today?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah, sure. We'll start giving you guys some of our training as soon as you guys that have fought have had some time to heal, I mean, you are pretty scratched up," replied Jenny. Kurama had defrosted by now.  
  
"So... What's going on?'' asked Kurama.  
  
"Oh, so you're back. Well, we're going to go and train with the criminals. Hope you don't mind, Kurama," informed Hiei. He wasn't too crazy about the idea of training with girls. Especially girls that are stronger than him.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine with that idea. Can I have a blanket? I'm still a little chilly," asked Kurama.  
  
"Why don't we just... invite them to our place, so they could chill a little? And not chill as in the way that you gave Kurama, but as in relax a little," asked Jenny. She wanted to make the idea a little clear with her friends before giving it to the others.  
  
"... Are you sure? Or are you just looking for a way to get Hiei into our apartment?" whispered Kim.  
  
"I'm not gonna answer that. What do you think, My?" asked Jenny.  
  
"Whatever. I don't really care," said My. She just wanted to eat her own food.  
  
"Alright then," said Jenny. "Hey, why don't you guys come to our place? We've got food and a room where we go to heal. It's not visible to people that we don't want to see it."  
  
"Sure. I'm hungry and I'm burned," replied Hiei.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder why..." said Jenny sarcastically. 


	9. Chapter 8

Let's Go Home!!!  
  
"So, how are you guys gonna get home?" asked MY.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, we got rides. Besides, that motorcycle is mine and I always ride by myself on it," replied Hiei.  
  
"So it's your motorcycle..." said Jenny. "It's nice, but is it as fast as my Lamborghini?"  
  
"Wanna race?" asked Hiei.  
  
"We're doomed," said Kim.  
  
"I would, but I don't feel like it right now," replied Jenny. Kim and My then let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Can we get the hell out of here now? I'm really hungry," asked My.  
  
"Uh huh," was Jenny's answer. Kim and My then left the gym. "I should give you the address. It's 225 Shiaku Dr. It's only a few minutes from the school, you can't miss it. Just in case you do, we'll leave the door open, okay?"  
  
Jenny then left the gym and went to her car, where Kim and My were waiting impatiently. They then left. The rest of them then left, too.  
  
When they arrived at the apartment, they were first, so they went in and took a little rest on their extremely comfy couch. They almost fell asleep. It was 4 o'clock by then. A few minutes later, the boys had arrived. "So... What do we do now?" asked Yusuke. "By the way, got any beer? I'm thirsty."  
  
"Excuse us? We may be wanted criminals, but we know better than to go and get drunk. No wonder your such a delinquent!" replied My.  
  
"So is that a yes or a no?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Well, we have some in the freezer, but it was from when our guy friends brought it over for when we had parties," replied Jenny.  
  
"Tell me, who are these 'guy friends' of yours?" asked Hiei.  
  
"Oh, um, they're Marcus, Mervin, and some other guys, I can't remember," said Jenny.  
  
"What about you're other ex-boyfriend? I thought you were still friends?" asked Kim. She was still a little mad.  
  
"... Ex-boyfriend? Other ex-boyfriend? Tell me, who is it?" asked Hiei. He was a little jealous.  
  
"Um, it was Chingy, 'cause you see, I've got connections, and it was an on and off relationship..." said Jenny. She was a little nervous.  
  
"The famous rap artist Chingy? Dayome, you were hooked up, huh?" asked Yusuke. He had found the left over beer in the freezer and was drinking it.  
  
"Yeah, you could say that," said Jenny. She was hoping that her dating Chingy wouldn't ruin her chances of getting Hiei. By now, Kim was in her own room, with the door closed, and laughing her ass off. She knew that this would make Hiei jealous, so she made Jenny tell Hiei.  
  
Kim, My, and Jenny then realized that they were still in their training clothes, so they told the boys to make themselves comfortable while they went to go and change. They each went to their own rooms and change into their regular clothes. Kim changed into a black tank top and jeans that weren't really tight, just touching her skin. Jenny changed into a dark blue spaghetti strap and wore black capris. My wore a white t-shirt and tan colored pants. They all went out to find everyone staring at them when they came out.  
  
"So... Let's have the grand tour!!!" said Kuwabara. When Kuwabara had said that, Yusuke was finished with the beer and was a little bit drunk.  
  
"Why is the room spinning? And do I have legs?" asked Yusuke. He was walking very wobbly.  
  
"How about we do the room that is supposed to heal us?" asked Kurama. He had reminded the girls because they had forgotten about it.  
  
"Oh, over here. Just go in and breath in the fumes that you see, just don't go crazy with breathing all of the fumes, something stupid would happen," replied My.  
  
They went through the door that they had never noticed before. There were fancy symbols carved on the hinges of the door. The guys then went into the room and stayed there for three minutes. When they had come out, they were nice and not hurt at all.  
  
"... So, who's room do we start off with? How about Kim's room?" suggested Jenny. Kim had come out by now.  
  
"What? Why my room?" asked Kim. Jenny just stared at her. "Fine." Kim then walked over to her room and waited for the drunken Yusuke to catch up. "How many beers did you have, anyway?" Yusuke held up five fingers. "I see... Well, here's my room, I guess." Kim then opened the door to her room. It was fairly dark, so Kim turned on the lights. Inside, they saw a room with white walls and wood flooring. There was a bed with a gray net over it and had a white blanket and pillow. There were many hand-drawn pictures that were hung up on the wall, many that were demons. There was a closet in the wall, and there was also a little stand next to the bed with a black cordless phone. There was also a window that looked into a little garden in the back, which had a sheer white curtain. There was also a little glass table in the middle of the room with a thin black laptop and also a computer. She also had a small T.V. that was on top of another table that was in a corner of the room. She also had a desk that had schoolbooks and all of her other stuff in it (camera, etc.). Everybody had walked into the room.  
  
"This is a very nice room, Kim," commented Kurama. He was sitting on the little pillow that was in front of the table (hey, it's Japan!). He was about to look on the laptop, which was on, but Kim quickly stopped him.  
  
"No one, and I mean, NO ONE, goes on my laptop, besides me!!!" said Kim. She then gave him a death glare. He got scared, so he backed off. Kuwabara started to look through Kim's closet. He was going for the "stuff." Kim was looking for Kuwabara, because she had heard that he had been the most perverted guy in the whole school. As soon as she found him, he was going through the drawers of her closet, until he stopped. She did a quick scan of his puny brain, and had found out what the hell he was doing. She sneaked up on him and tapped him on his back. She had formed an ice axe and was ready to use it. "Soooooo... What the hell are you doing in my closet? Which happens to be off limits???" glared Kim. Her hand was gripped tightly around the axe, the veins in her hands were popping out and her knuckles were white from her gripping it too hard, she was obviously ready to swing.  
  
Kuwabara only stared at the gigantic axe in her hand. It was very shiny and very sharp. "Uuuuuh... I was very curious to see what was in your closet..." replied Kuwabara. He was very, very scared. Hiei only laughed, he was basically rolling around on ground. Jenny just stared at Hiei and did the same thing.  
  
"Do you see this axe right here? As you can see, it is very sharp. You don't wanna know what I have done with this axe, so I advise that you get the fuck away from my closet, no, I take that back, stay the hell away from my room!!!" yelled Kim. With that, Kuwabara just scrambled away from her and ran out of the room. "They should call him KuwaBAKA!!!" mumbled Kim as she put away her axe. Jenny and Hiei had controlled their selves by now and were standing up properly.  
  
"I agree with you on that one, Kim," replied Hiei. His face was a dark red from all of the laughing that he had done. Jenny's was lighter, because she had stopped laughing before he had. "I'm just glad that you know your Japanese insults." Kurama was lightly laughing at what had happened, and Yusuke was too drunk to know what had happened.  
  
Kurama was looking out of the window in Kim's room. "Is that your garden?" asked Kurama. Kim walked over to the window and looked out as well. Kim nodded her head.  
  
"I just do that in my spare time when I'm not busy training and stuff. It's not much to look at," answered Kim. "But don't think that I'm a soft girl, ok?" Kurama nodded.  
  
Kurama then walked over to the many drawings that covered Kim's wall. They had a lot of detail in them and were not drawings of ugly demons. "Did you draw these? They're really good," asked Kurama  
  
"Yeah, they're mine. I like to draw, I take on a lot of hobbies, as you can tell," answered Kim. Then, there was a moment of silence, until Kim broke it. "I've had enough, let's go to Jenny's room now." They all left the room, while Kuwabara was cowering in a corner of the main room that they had entered through.  
  
"She might be pretty, but she's a nasty little girl," muttered Kuwabara.  
  
"Heard That!!!" yelled Kim. Kuwabara just got really scared, so he had passed out.  
  
When they arrived in front of Jenny's room, they were welcomed with a sign that said: You Enter, You Die. "Well, that's real inviting," commented Hiei.  
  
"I know, isn't it?" Jenny sarcastically said. They entered the room to find a room with light blue walls and a matching carpet. There was a black dragon painted on the ceiling, and there were a lot of pictures of other demons in frames on the walls. There was a dark blue bed and there was a laptop lying on the middle of the bed and there was a computer on the little table in a corner of the room. There was also a pillow there on the ground. She had a few dressers in the room. Besides, there was no closet. There were posters of Chingy on the wall and other rappers too. There were also kitty posters all over the room. Also, there was a boom box that was playing some rap music; it was hardcore kind of rap. It was on a different table that had all of Jenny's other stuff. "Insult my room, and I WILL kick your ass."  
  
"Haven't you gotten over Chingy by now?" asked Hiei. He was standing in front of one of the posters and studying the rapper. He was trying to see why Jenny was attrcatcted to him. He was also looking at a poster with an anime cat with a pose saying: I'm Sexy! "What the hell is this poster supposed to mean?" asked Hiei.  
  
"I donno, I just think that this is cute. Besides, don't you think it matches me?" asked Jenny. She then did a pose that was supposed to make her "sexy."  
  
Hiei then just walked away, saying, "Sure you are..." Yusuke by now had gotten out of his drunken stage and was back to normal.  
  
"So, why is Kuwabara unconscious on the ground of your living room?" asked Yusuke.  
  
"Oh, I scared the shit out of him," was Kim's answer. She was sitting on the ground with My, Kenshin, and Kurama. Kim then got really interested in what Kuwabara was dreaming about, so she entered his dreams.  
  
Kuwabara was in a dark scene. "Yo Urameshi!!! Come out here and fight me like a man! Are you too scared to fight me or something? Or are you too stupid to fight me?" yelled Kuwabara. Yusuke then came out from the darkness, walking towards Kuwabara, he had a serious look on his face.  
  
"You should know that I only fight the strong, so why are you challenging me?" asked Yusuke. He had a calm tone in his voice. Kuwabara then took a punch at him, Yusuke then dodged easily by moving his head. Yusuke then walked away from Kuwabara back into the darkness, Kuwabara only staring helplessly and listening to the quiet of the darkness.  
  
"Wow, I never knew that Kuwabara was that desperate to beat Urameshi, is he always like that?" asked Kim. She was directing the question towards Kurama.  
  
"Yeah, he's really desperate to beat Yusuke. He's been like that for long time," Kurama quietly answered.  
  
"Yeah, well, he'll NEVER beat me!!!! I'm so conceited..." said Kim. Kurama only smiled at her comment and stared at Hiei and Jenny while Jenny was showing him around her room.  
  
"Well, I guess it's my turn to show everyone my room, right?" asked My. Kim nodded. "OKAY. EVERYONE!!! WE GOTTA GO TO MY ROOM, SO HURRY UP JENNY!!!" yelled My.  
  
They then left to go to My's room. On the door, it said: This is My's Room, Just So You Know. It was much more welcoming then Jenny's sign. "Well, what are you waiting for? Just go in!" commanded My.  
  
"I've seen your room before, so I'm gonna go and mess around with Kuwabara's face while he's out and make him even more ugly," said Kim. Jenny agreed and left with Kim.  
  
"Well, I guess that they hate my room THAT much," said My.  
  
"Your room can't be that bad," replied Kenshin. He gave her a smile of reassurance, and then went into the room. Then Kenshin's eyes went big because the room was very girly, pink to be exact. 'Holy crap,' thought Kenshin. Hiei was so disgusted, he just left the room without a word. Only Yusuke, Kenshin, and Kurama had stayed in My's room. There was a white bed with white sheets and the walls were light pink and so was the carpet. There was a pink dresser and there was a white vanity with pictures stuck on the sides. There was also a white computer on a little table like all of the other rooms and had a little pillow in front of it. There was a silver laptop next to the computer. She had put her T.V. on top of one of the dressers.  
  
Nobody said a word. They looked around and then decided that they were hungry. Everybody left the room to find Kuwabara still unconscious and Kim kneeling over him with some paint and markers next to her. She was currently using a blue permanent marker on his face. "What are you doing, Kim?" asked Kurama, he was very curious.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm messing around with his already ugly face, and now I'm makin' him uglier, wanna help?" asked Kim. Jenny was also watching her and trying to keep from waking up Kuwabara with all of the laughter that she was hiding. Jenny was even taping her mouth shut with duck tape.  
  
"Um, I'll pass, but I'll watch," offered Kurama. He then squatted down next to her and handed her the markers that she asked for. Kim then finished and told Yusuke to wake him up.  
  
"Why?" asked Yusuke. Kim just glared at him and he obeyed.  
  
"Yo Kuwabara!!!! Wake Up Butt Head!!!!!" yelled Yusuke, he was also kicking Kuwabara in an attempt to wake him up. Kuwabara then mumbled something and then woke up. Hiei then said, "Oh My Gosh!!!! He Finally Looks Like He Should!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" And then started to run around in circles until he ran into a wall and fell onto the floor. Jenny then dragged him by the arm and threw him onto the couch. Jenny then rested Hiei's head on a soft pillow and let him rest. By now, she had taken off the duck tape and there were some marks from it being tight.  
  
"You know what Kuwabara? You look HOT!" Jenny lied. She had her fingers crossed behind her back. Kuwabara then smoothed back his hair and winked at Jenny. Jenny then turned around and made a puking noise. Kim then grabbed Jenny, My, and Kurama and ran outside into the garden, closed the door, and laughed their asses off. Yusuke then chuckled and told Kuwabara to look in the mirror. Kuwabara went into one of the bathrooms and looked into the mirror. He screamed liked a little girl. Everyone then laughed even harder and Yusuke laughed so bad, he had to take a leak. Five minutes later, everybody had calmed down and Kuwabara's face was still colorful.  
  
Everybody was hungry. Hiei was still knocked out, so Jenny got a big bucket full of ice that Kim had provided, which happens to be the coldest ice in the world. Jenny then brought her bucket of ice. Hiei still didn't have a shirt, so Jenny poured the whole friggin' bucket of ice on Hiei's body. One of the bigger chunks fell on his head. Hiei immediately woke up and screamed. "HOLY CRAP!!!! THAT WAS SO FUCKIN COLD!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" hollered Hiei. He was a little bit blue. Jenny then smiled with satisfaction.  
  
"Oh, so you're awake? I just wanted to tell you that lunch is served," Jenny calmly said. Hiei then gave her a death glare.  
  
"YOU WOKE ME UP FOR A STUPID LUNCH THAT I DIDN'T EVEN WANT?!?!?!?!?!" yelled Hiei.  
  
"Yeah," said Jenny. She stared into the bucket realizing that there was still some ice left. "Oh, here. You can have the rest of this ice." With that Jenny then put the bucket over Hiei's head. Hiei then got really pissed, so he took off the bucket and then started saying things about Jenny that weren't very nice. "Are you finished? 'Cause I'm hungry and I want food. We ordered pizza." Hiei then went into the bathroom and started to yell out the insults. He then came out.  
  
"Now I'm finished," replied Hiei. He then went into the closet and took out a spare poofy blanket and wrapped it around himself. He then lay down on the couch and watched stuff on the BIG screen T.V. He then got the remote and started to flip the channels. He then saw a gory movie and started to watch it.  
  
"OOOOOOOOOOHHHH!!!!!!!!! I Love this movie!!!" yelled Hiei and Jenny at the same time. They then stared at each other and then looked away. They then watched a guy hack of another guy's head. Kim and My only looked at them and then looked at each other, predicting about what could happen between them.  
  
"I think that they would make a good couple," whispered Kim. My nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

Kkfoxwill: Hehehehehe.... Cliffie!!! Well, not really, but you get da point! I hope you guys thought this was a good fan fic so far... Oh! And I've got a co-host!!! 

Hiei: Why am I doing this again?

Kkfoxwill: Because if you don't, then I'll tell Yukina about how you know her and I'll give you as much sweet snow as you want!!! 

Hiei: ...... YEAH!!! I LOVE SWEET SNOW!!!

Kkfoxwill: oO Wow... Well, will you do the honors of saying the next thing?

Hiei: Please R&R... Or I will get no sweet snow and I will use my katana to cut of your head!

Kkfoxwill: That'll work! 


	10. Chapter 9

The doorbell then rang. It was the pizza guy with five pizzas. Kim answered the door and paid the pizza guy. They all then pigged out on pizza and drank a lot of soda. By now, it was about 5:12 P.M. and everyone was full. Ten seconds later, there was a burping contest between Jenny and Yusuke. Jenny beat his ass badly. "Wow, Jenny. You're soooooo feminine," insulted Hiei.  
  
"Oh, you are, too. Thanks for the compliment," replied Jenny. They then had a stare down, and Hiei won with all of his three eyes. Jenny didn't really care, so she went to her room to go and get her digital camera that was stuffed in one of her dressers. "Hey everybody, I'm gonna take some pictures, so I'll just take some shots whenever I want, okay?" said Jenny. Everybody nervously smiled in agreement. They were all fighting over the remote when she had come out.  
Then a cell phone had rung. "Oh, it's my phone. I'll be right back," said Kim as she was trying to get her camera phone out of her pocket. She held her phone up to her ear and said, "Hello?" as she was walking over to the kitchen. "Oh, hi James. Did you need anything? ............... Oh, well I'm kind of busy right now, sorry but I can't come to the movies with you tonight. ........................ Okay, bye," said Kim. Kurama had heard what she said and could figure out what they were talking about. Now Kurama was getting jealous because he wasn't the only one that liked her. (Kim, My, and Jenny were one of the groups of 'popular' people at their school and were considered people with brains and beauty as well as strength) Kim then walked over and asked, "So, what's going on now?" While Kim was gone, Jenny had taken a picture of Kenshin, My, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke wrestling each other over the remote and Kurama staring at Kim while she was talking. She tehen went over to Kim and showed her the picture on the little screen.  
  
"Kim, this is what had happened while you were gone," Jenny said loud enough for only Kim to hear. Kim looked at the picture and saw Kurama staring at her back. She also stared at everybody fighting over the remote. Kim then glanced at Kurama for a second without him noticing.  
  
"Well, I guess something will happen later on, right?" Kim said to Jenny. Jenny nodded.  
  
Kim was getting tired of people fighting over the remote, so she got out a spare one and changed the channel and watched BET while she was sitting on the couch next to Jenny and Kurama. (For those who don't know, it's a channel that mainly shows rap music videos and R&B) Kim turned up the volume to listen to the song "In Da Club" by 50 Cent. Kim and Jenny, as well as My, started to mouth the words (My had stopped fighting as soon as she heard "GO SHORTY, IT"S YOUR BIRTHDAY" being sung and got out of the mess of people) and do a little dance. Everybody stopped and begun to dance, too. They kept on doing this for most of the songs that they heard, they didn't dance to the songs that you would slow dance to. By the time it was 7:49, it was getting late and it was time for the boys to leave. Everybody had gotten everyone's phone number and address and stuff. As soon as they left, Jenny had taken a LOT of pictures. Jenny even got a picture of Hiei smiling.  
  
It was still Saturday, so they were planning on going to sleep really late. Kim, My, and Jenny had taken a shower and brushed their teeth and made their selves nice and clean. It was 8:12 by now, so they made something to eat from what they had in their kitchen for dinner. After dinner, Kim and Jenny asked My a question.  
  
"Did Kenshin ask you out?" asked Jenny. She was wondering why My was so cheerful and volunteering to do the dishes that she usually hates. "No, he didn't," My replied nervously. Kim wanted the truth, so she threatened My with a look that was too scary to describe with words.  
  
"Oh!!! Now I remember, yeah, he did," answered My as soon as she saw Kim.  
  
"When's the date? Where's the date? What time?" asked Kim, she was curious.  
  
"It's tomorrow at 8:00 at night, we're gonna go and watch come stupid sappy movie. Oh, goody," My answered with sarcasm for her last sentence. "But, at least I'm gonna be on a date with someone that likes me, you know? Not like when James asked you out on the phone. He just wants to go out with you because you're pretty and popular."  
  
"Who told you? I mean, you were wrestling people over the remote. And are you saying that it's bad to be pretty and popular?" asked Kim.  
  
"Nooooo... I'm just giving an example," replied My.  
  
"Then use Jenny as an example," said Kim. "Anyways, you're gonna have to pick out something nice to wear to this date, not like a shirt and jeans, you need to go buy something nice. We'll help you go buy something tomorrow." My nodded her head. They then went to their rooms and went on the Internet on their laptops/computers. They had DSL, so yeah. They had chatted with some of their friends, but they got bored after a while, so they went off and decided to go to sleep, they did have to go shopping the next day. They went to sleep at 12:53 A.M.

* * *

Hiei: Well, that was short, but I apparently don't care. 

Kkfoxwill: Do you want that sweet snow, or what?

Hiei: I AM SO SORRY!!!

Kkfoxwill: That's what I thought! Now go and get me something to eat!

Hiei: I thought I was only to be your co-host...

Kkfoxwill: Not anymore!!!

Hiei: R&R while I go and get her something to eat... 


	11. Chapter 10

They woke up the next day early, so they ate and did all of their morning shit. They went to change after they had eaten and gotten used to the morning sun. They left to go to the mall at 12:13 in Kim's car.

* * *

They had gone through a few stores already, and My still hadn't found anything that she liked. Jenny and Kim then got tired of her not choosing, so they decided to choose for her. They picked out a white tank top that had some sown-on white vines and a black skirt that had black dragons on it (Jenny liked it, so she was going to take it after My wore it, My didn't care). My had no say on what she liked and what she didn't like, so she pouted most of the time. By the time they had finished buying her clothes. It was already 5:59, so they had to get her home and make her look pretty. Kim's car was the newest model, so they had gotten home really fast.

* * *

Jenny took out her make-up that she had hidden while the gang was at their apartment, so she took out a big bag full of make-up. My had put on the outfit that hey had picked for her after she had taken a shower. Jenny put on some stuff that made the color of her skin look even and then put on some lip gloss. She then brushed on some silver eye shadow. My didn't want to wear make-up, but it wasn't like she had a choice. Jenny then made her put on a little bit of perfume that smelled like pears. She had finished just in time. It was 7:50 P.M.  
  
Ten minutes later, Kenshin had arrived in his Lamborghini; it glistened in the light of the full moon. He rang the doorbell at exactly 8:00, so that was a good sign. My came out and then left to go see a romantic movie that she wasn't so crazy about, but she would still be happy because she was with Kenshin. When she left, Kim and Jenny decided to go and have some fun, so they went to go and rob a bank.  


* * *

They went into their demon form and then went there by foot. They traveled in the shadow, they had gotten real good at this. Jenny had to hide her flames, and Kim had to take away her aura. When they arrived, it was closed, so Kim broke the surveillance camera in a way that wouldn't make the alarm go off. Jenny then sneaked into the bank, there were no guards, and so Jenny had disarmed the security system. Once it was off, Kim went in as soon as Jenny opened the door. They quietly walked over to the vault. Kim found the code to open the door, and they opened it. They then grabbed a lot of the money and found a big bag to put it in. They neatly stacked as much as they could fit in and then left after Jenny had fixed it so that the bank people would think that the alarm was on the whole time, Kim found a spare camera that was in the back of the bank and used it to replace the one that she had broken. They then went home and laughed at how the ningens had the worst security system ever and said that the security at the other banks that they had robbed that wasn't in the Ningenkai was far better. They won't get caught because they didn't have fingerprints or feet prints, either.  
  
"Hey, now I've got more than enough money to buy that motorcycle that I've wanted," Jenny said.  
  
"Yeah, too bad My missed out. Oh, well. Her problem," said Kim. They then hid the money in another room that they had that was invisible; it held all of their goods that they had stolen. Later on, they will add some of the money to their bank account, slowly though; they didn't want people to get suspicious.  
  
My was sitting on the passenger seat of Kenshin's Lamborghini. "So, what movie are we gonna see?" asked My.  
  
"Oh, well, I was thinking that we could see the movie "My Love," if that's fine with you," asked Kenshin. My disagreed, but she nodded a yes. "Great, and then we could have some dinner after that, if that's okay with you." My also nodded in agreement; she loved free food.  
  
After the Stupid Romantic Movie  
  
"So... How did you like the movie?" asked Kenshin. He was looking at her with great interest. My hated mushy movies, so she was more interested in the gum stuck under the chairs.  
  
"Oh, um, I, uuumm, I thought it was nice and, uh, interesting," said My. She had no idea what had happened in the movie because she had either stared at something or someone, or she had stuffed her mouth with popcorn and soda.  
  
"So, where do you wanna go for dinner?" asked Kenshin. He was willing to take her anywhere that she wanted, he liked her that much.  
  
"Well, I've never been to Olive Garden," replied My.  
  
"Oh, I've been there plenty times, we can go there," said Kenshin. He then opened the door to his car for My and let her in first. Then, after My got in, he walked around to his side and got in himself. They got to the restaurant fairly quick and ate.  
  
After dinner, Kenshin took My back to her apartment. He got out first and walked around to let My out of his car. He walked her over to the doorstep. "So, I had a good time tonight," Kenshin quietly said. My nodded to him. She had watched T.V., so she knew what would happen next.  
  
The space between My and Kenshin's face started to disappear. When Kim had heard Kenshin's car engine, she had expected My to be unlocking the door, but she was still outside, so Kim told Jenny to come with her to see why My was not inside yet. Jenny refused to come, so Kim grabbed Jenny by the arm and dragged Jenny with her. When they had gotten to the door, Jenny opened the door to find My and Kenshin MAKING OUT. Jenny and Kim's eyes got really big, so they closed the door and went to a different room and started to laugh. "My has it going on!!!" said Jenny. That caused Kim to laugh even more. She wanted My to com back in the apartment, so she dialed My's cell phone number as soon as she had calmed down.  
  
"Hahahaha.... Um, My. Yeah, it's Kim. We need you to get back home now..... I don't care if you're busy, just get the fuck home now!" said Kim. She knew what My had meant by busy, so she smiled when she said that.  
  
My had gone back in a few minutes later after Kim had called her. As soon as she came in, Kim and Jenny rushed in and started to smile evilly. "What are you guys smiling at?" asked My.  
  
"We saw you and Kenshin making out," said Jenny. With that, My blushed a dark red.  
  
"How did you know?" asked My with a hint of shock in her voice.  
  
"Oh, we walked in on you two love birds," replied Kim. "So, are you guys a couple now?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," replied My. As soon as she heard that, Kim grabbed her cell phone and called Kurama. Jenny did the same thing, except she called Hiei.  
  
"Hey Kurama, it's Kim. Guess what I've just found out? ......... No, not that, My and Kenshin are a couple now. ............ Yes, I am serious, okay. Bye!" said Kim.  
  
"Wassup, Hiei!!! ......... No, it's Jenny, I just like to say that. Guess what I've found out? .................. No, I don't think so, but My and Kenshin are a couple now. ............... Don't you Holy Shit me! Okay, Bye!!!!!" said Jenny.  
  
My just stared at them like they had gone mental. Then the subject was dropped and Kim and Jenny told her about their raid on the bank. "We'll be all over the news by morning," said Kim. She then showed My the proof of the stolen money. Then, it was My's turn for her eyes to get big.  
  
"I get a share of the money, right?" asked My. She was using the Puppy-Dog Eyes on them.  
  
"Of course you do! What kind of friends would we be if we didn't?" said Jenny.  
  
"Apparently, not very good friends," answered Kim. That remark caused Jenny to chuckle a little bit.  
  
Since it was a school night, they had to go to sleep early since it was already 10:21. So, they all went to do their routine of going to bed, except without going on the Internet.

* * *

Hiei: Here is your stupid food, you stupid ningen...

Kkfoxwill: _excuse me??? _I thought i was the one with all of the power here!

Hiei: Not anymore, I raided the kitchen and found all of the ice cream, so i ate it all!!! MUAHAHAHA!!!

Kkfoxwill: Oh, you ate _that_ ice cream...

Hiei: What is that supposed to mean?

Kkfoxwill: That was the decoy ice cream, it was spoiled ice cream, didn't you wonder why it was green???

Hiei: I thought it was supposed to be that color... I think I'm gonna be sick...

Kkfoxwill: Before you do that, give the thnks and other stuff.

Hiei: Ugh Fine, here is the thanks:

Curingangel- thanks for reviewing, i hope that Fox's chapters will amuse you at my pain...

hotlidemon4u- thank you too... Are you a real hot demon???

Hiei: Ok, now R&R, and here is the damn disclaimer

DISCLAIMER: Kkfoxwill owns no one on here except for some people...

Kkfoxwill: Thank you Hiei, wow, now you look as green as that decoy ice cream... well, go outside and puke... LATER, MY DEAR READERS!!!


	12. Chapter 11

The blare of the alarm clocks all rung at 6:00 A.M. in unison. Kim, My, and Jenny weren't very happy about that. They had gone to sleep a little bit late. So, they then went to go and change and their morning routine. They had finished at 6:30, so they went to go and eat whatever they had found in their fridge. By the time that was done, it was 6:55, so they went to go to school and face everything that happens there.  
  
They walked to school because if they took their cars, then people would get suspicious. They got to school by the time it was 7:10, so they had some time to spare. They were talking when a girl from a different popular group came up to Jenny. Her name was Akira. "I think that you should back off of Hiei, because I have my sights set on him, and when that happens, that means that he is off limits to everyone else," said Akira. She was one of those stuck-up popular girls.  
  
"Sorry, but last time I checked, I don't listen to others that are beneath me," replied Jenny. Over the last few days of school, Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, Kenshin, and Kuwabara had become a group of popular guys. Mainly because of their looks. (Not Kuwabara, he only became popular because he hung out with them) With that remark, there was a small crowd that surrounded Jenny and Akira.  
  
"Excuse me, but I don't think you understand. I am more popular than you, so I really think you should back off before something bad happens to you," retorted Akira.  
  
"Something bad will happen to _me_? How about when I finally decide to let my fist meet your ugly face and have a little talk? Wouldn't that mean that _you _should be the one watching _your _back? Oh, and I highly doubt that you are more popular than me, besides, that is just a sad excuse to get a guy that you have no chance with," Jenny calmly said.  
  
"Whatever, but how about this. You don't have to back off of Hiei, but why don't we see who he'll ask out first? Then we'll see who's more popular, but I think that that headband you're wearing won't help. What's under it anyway?" said Akira with a fake friendly smile.  
  
"Why don't we just declare me more popular now? And why the hell should I tell you?" replied Jenny. That meant that she agrees to Akira's little idea. Akira then walked away as the crowd moved away from her. Kim and My then walked over to Jenny.  
  
"Great, it's the beginning of the year, and already you get in a fight with Akira," said My. "I'm just glad that I've already got a boyfriend!"  
  
That was when the guys came to school. They were a little curious to why everybody was talking, especially Hiei because he had heard his name a few times amongst all of the conversation. "Yeah, um, why is everyone talking?" asked Hiei.  
  
"Nothing, just nothing," replied Jenny. Then My walked away for a minute.  
  
My was a person that could see the future, so she walked away as she was about to see something. This is what she saw:  
  
It was dark, but the light of the full moon was shining upon two people. As she looked closer, My could see that it was Hiei and Jenny. They were sitting on a wooden bench that was in front of a lake. The reflection of the moon was on the top of water. Jenny was looking at the moon, but Hiei was looking at her while his arm was around her shoulders. "Wow, the moon is really beautiful tonight," said Jenny. Hiei was still looking at her.  
  
"Hn," was Hiei's reply. (A/N: I know it's not too romantic, but I am a Kurama fan, so I wouldn't know what to put here...) Then Jenny looked at him. Hiei started to lean in and...

* * *

Kkfoxwill: There is another chapter for you peoples!

Hiei: (Well, he can't say anything because he is in tha bathroom getting more sick)

Kkfoxwill: I've got a temporary host while Hiei is puking, and guess who it is? ......... Why, it is Kurama, and guess what? I have a date with him this Friday!!! So back off, you vicious fan girls!!! (I'm just kidding, but I really do have a date with him!)

Kurama: Hey Fox, what do you want me to do?

Kkfoxwill: I want you to be my co-host while Hiei is busy throwing up, please?

Kurama: Of course I'll be your co-host, I mean, you _are _my girlfriend and everything.

Kkfoxwill: Yay! So please give the thanks for the reviewers! Kurama: Okay, so thanks to these people:  
  
Curingangel: Thank you for reviewing again; you are a very dedicated fan.  
  
Pure Dragon Tamer: I'm sure that you and Fox will be friends, soon enough. Thank you for reviewing and I hope that this chapter was good enough for you, because she worked hard on this story.  
  
Kurama: Okay, the thanks are all done.

Kkfoxwill: Thank you! Please do the rest for me!

Kurama: Of course, please R&R and if possible, give suggestions and tell other people to read this story!!!

Kkfoxwill: Thank you, Kurama!


	13. Chapter 12

"Well, I guess Jenny will be the most popular girl in school," mumbled My. She then walked back to the group, she would tell Kim about this later, but she wouldn't tell Jenny because she would go a little bit crazy with that kind of information. Hiei was still confused because everyone was talking about him and Jenny and Akira. He then decided to forget about it and hoped that it wouldn't be anything that would ruin his reputation. My then gave Kim a look that told her that something very interesting will happen between Hiei and Jenny. Kim responded with a grin.  
  
They then just continued to talk about random topics, including what they did at Kim's, My's, and Jenny's apartment and how much fun they had until class started. They then went off into their classes, but Kim and Kurama went together.  
  
After School  
  
Kim, My, and Jenny had gotten news from the principal that there would be a new student coming to Mieiu High and that they were to show her around the school. Besides, they would get to skip their classes on Wednesday if it took too much time. They had been told that her name is Cynthia Myolwin, and that she was from a different school, but had to move because her mother had gotten a new job.  
  
Not much had happened that day during classes, but Kim did tease Kurama a little bit at P.E. because he couldn't keep up with her when they were running laps, but she wasn't too mean about it, she was just being playful. When she was doing that, all of the other girls were glaring daggers at her because she was able to hang out with Kurama (F.Y.I.: They liked him and were his fan girls). When Kim saw them glare at her, she just gave them the middle finger and kept on talking with him. Jenny was helping Hiei work on the metal during their shop class, and Akira was giving her evil looks. My was also playing around with her new boyfriend during all of the classes that they had together, but none of the fan girls dared to give her any glares because she already was dating Kenshin.  
  
When they had gotten out of school, they all decided on going to the guys' house to hang out this time, sure they had homework, but they were not going to waste their time doing it as soon as they got home. Hiei and Kenshin share an apartment, while Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara lived with their family (A/N: You know the story, Yusuke with his mom, Kuwabara with his sister, Kurama with his little brother and his mom, blah blah blah). They decided on going to Kurama's house, because if they went to Hiei and Kenshin's place, things could get a little hot in there, if they went to Kuwabara's, they would be doomed, and if they went to Yusuke's, they would all be drunk. So Kurama, Kenshin, and Hiei all drove there, but of course they offered rides. Hiei and Jenny ended up going together on Hiei's motorcycle. Kurama drove Kim and Yusuke in his Lotus, so that means that Kenshin went with My and Kuwabara. Kim refused to be in a confined space with Kuwabara after what happened on Saturday, so they ended up with Yusuke. Jenny wanted to feel the rush of a motorcycle before she decided on getting one, so she went with Hiei. My just wanted to go with Kenshin, so yeah. It was only a few minutes' drive from the school, so they should arrive there pretty quick. Kim and Kurama sat in the front, while Yusuke had to sit in the back. Kenshin and My sat in the front, too, so obviously, Kuwabara had to sit in the back. Hiei and Jenny went on a motorcycle, so Jenny had to hold on to Hiei's, um, tummy area, if you know what I mean.  
  
When they had arrived at Kurama's place, they found a two-story house with some plants on the outside. There was another car in the driveway, so they assumed that his mother was at home. They all got their backpacks out of whoever's car they put it in and went with Kurama inside his house. It was very nice on the inside, white walls, wooden flooring, some pictures of the family on the walls, and, of course, honor roll shit. When Kurama had announced that he was home, they immediately found a little boy running up to Kurama with a piece of paper that had a badly-drawn picture on it. He looked to be about five years old, but he had short brown hair, unlike his older brother. He also had brown eyes, and he ran up to Kurama with a big smile on his face waving the piece of paper around. "Shuiichi, Shuiichi! Look at what I drew! I drew a picture of you, mommy, and me at preschool and they said that it was very good! What do you think?" greeted Kurama's little brother in an eager voice. When the little boy had finally reached Kurama, he realized that Kurama had brought over his friends and smiled in a cute way. "Oh, you brought your girlfriend over? Hi, I'm Shuiichi, and please don't get my name mixed up with my big brother's name!" said Shuiichi to Kim (A/N: The little guy, not fox boy, I will refer to Kurama as Kurama from now on, except in some dialogue) and raised his hand so she can shake it. When Kurama heard Shuiichi call Kim his girlfriend, he smacked his hand on his forehead when no one was looking. Kim then slightly blushed as she kneeled down to shake his hand.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Shuiichi, but I'm not your big brother's girlfriend. I just met him a few days ago, and right now, we are just friends. By the way, my name is Kim," said Kim.  
  
"Oooooooh, so you're Kim. I heard Shuiichi mention your name a few times. It's a pleasure to meet you, who are your other two friends that I don't know?" asked Shiori, she had walked in when she heard other people talking that she didn't recognize. Kurama then introduced Jenny and My to his mother, and she was also pleased to meet them, too. When they finished with all of the introductions, they all headed upstairs into Kurama's room and Hiei immediately asked them a question as soon as the door was closed.  
  
"Did you girls rob a bank last night?" interrogated Hiei. He had a look of seriousness on his face. Kim and Jenny immediately grinned when he asked that. My just chuckled.  
  
"Now why would you say that?" Jenny responded sarcastically.  
  
"Reason number one: It was all over the news. Reason number two: It looked like it was done by some professionals. Reason number three: Well, I'm not sure what reason number three is yet, but I'll think of something," said Yusuke. With that, he put his chin on his palm and started thinking. Kim then giggled for a second and went to sit down on the carpet and leaned against Kurama's bed. Jenny decided to make herself comfortable and sat on the bed, not next to, on the bed. My found an office chair and sat on that, so everyone else decided to find somewhere to sit or whatever.  
  
Kurama's room was not too small, but not too big, either. It had white walls like the rest of the house, and a light green carpet. He had a bed that had a bed frame that had drawers on the bottom that could hold stuff in them. He had red sheets on his bed, and you can smell fresh roses in the air of his room. He had a desk that had papers and books stacked neatly on it, with a cup to hold pencils and stuff like that. The office chair that My was sitting in was black and was made out of a material that looked like leather, but wasn't. The desk was made out of wood, and it had a laptop that was closed and turned off that was in the middle of the desk. There was a dresser that obviously held all of his clothes, and on the top of it were some books. Next to the dresser was a small bookcase that was full of books. Next to the bed on the wall, there was a message board that had some memos already tacked on it, as well as some pictures of people. There was also a window that looked into the front yard.  
  
That was when Hiei asked them in a much more serious manner. "I mean it, did you girls really decide to rob that bank? As much as I hate to say this, I am a Spirit Detective and it is my duty to find out if you robbed that bank. So, did you or did you not?" said Hiei, he winced when he said the second sentence. Kim decided to play a little mind game with Hiei.  
  
'What if we did? Is the big, bad Spirit Detective gonna send us to jail?' asked Kim (A/N: She was using her power thing, and '' means they are communicating with their minds).  
  
'So are you saying that you did? Don't toy with me, you may be an onna, but I am not afraid to hurt you,' replied Hiei.  
  
'Oh, I am soo scared of the puny little man and his big katana, oh save me somebody. For all I know, I would call your katana a bokken,' retorted Kim.  
  
'Excuse me? My katana is not a bokken! I swear, if... Never mind,' said Hiei. He then got back to the conversation at hand. "I know that My didn't do it, because she was out on a date with Kenshin. So, Jenny, Kim, did any of you do it?" Hiei asked, again, except with a glare at Kim when he said her name. Kim just smiled sweetly and said, "Me? Do that? How could you say something like that?" Jenny then looked at her and suggested that they should tell. "Fine, we admit it. Me and Jenny did rob the bank, but so what?"  
  
Yusuke then looked at her with big eyes, and then started to look at the carpet when she saw him out of the corner of her eye.  
  
"SO WHAT?! You guys just robbed the bank, and you're acting like all that the both of you did was cheat off of someone's test paper!" replied Kuwabara, he wanted to get a little bit of attention. Kurama then shushed him, after all, his mother is downstairs, and she had no clue about him being a demon and everything, so he didn't want her to find out now from Kuwabara's carelessness. Kuwabara then realized why Kurama shushed him and then started to not be loud (A/N: I know, it's a miracle that Kuwabara isn't loud). "Well, Koenma is going to be very interested in the fact that you girls robbed that bank, and he's probably gonna make us arrest you and send you to Spirit Jail. So, what do you guys think we should do? Let the pretty girls get away with it, or should we turn them in?" asked Kuwabara. When he had said that, he winked at Jenny but was too afraid to even look at Kim for fear for his life. Jenny then ignored the big baboon.

* * *

Kkfoxwill: Well, here is another chapter. I hope you'll like this chapter! Well, Hiei's startin' to feel a little better. I hope he won't kill me... Oh, damn, he's coming...  
  
Hiei: You! You were the one that made me so sick! You baka ningen! When I stop throwing up, onna, I will make you pay!  
  
Kurama: Hiei, calm down –  
  
Hiei: How can I calm down when that bitch made me suffer???  
  
Kkfoxwill: Damn Hiei, I'm sorry! Jeez, what crawled up your butt and died?  
  
Hiei: Apparently, YOU!  
  
Kkfoxwill: Well, I'm gonna go now, you know, before you can kill me...  
  
Kurama: Fox, he's not gonna kill you, besides, I'll be here to protect you.  
  
Kkfoxwill: Thanks! Well, I'm gonna say this: I OWN NONE OF THA YYH OR RK PEOPLE IN THIS STORY!  
  
Kkfoxwill: Aight, later! Oh yeah, R&R please! 


	14. Chapter 13

Kkfoxwill: Sorry I haven't updated in almost forever!!! I just had a lot of stuff to do at home, cuz thurr's a wedding comin' up dis Saturday, so yah, well, anyway, my co-hosts seem to have disappeared, so.... I OWN NO YYH PPLE OR RRK PPLE!!!

* * *

The Spirit Detectives then went out of the room to discuss the matter at hand and whether they should turn in the girls, well, Jenny and Kim, that is. Kenshin, My, Jenny, and Kim were the people that remained in the room, that is, until Shuiichi came in with a stuffed bear, you know, like a stuffed animal that you sleep with. He closed the door behind him and sat down on the bed next to Jenny and near Kim, who was still sitting on the floor. "Whatcha doin'?" asked Shuiichi with some interest in his voice. He sat there hugging his bear with his head on the bear's head.  
  
"Um, we're playing a game of... We're playing a game of, um, Tag, and we are trying to decide who is it," answered Kenshin. Kim, My, and Jenny sweat dropped when they heard that and decided to play along, considering the fact that they might scare Shuiichi with the information of demons in the world and that not all of them are friendly. Shuiichi then got a look of curiosity on his face.  
  
"Then how come everyone else is outside?" asked Shuiichi.  
  
"Um, they are voting on who should be it," replied My.  
  
"Oh, can I play?" asked Shuiichi. He had a look of innocence on his face.  
  
"Um, hold on, I'll be right back..." said Kim. She then went outside and shut the door. Making sure that Shuiichi was distracted by Kenshin, My, and Jenny, she went over to the Spirit Detectives and said, "You guys, Shuiichi walked in and we had to tell him that we were playing a game of Tag, and that you guys were outside discussing on who should be it, and now he wants to play. So, until he decides that he doesn't want to play anymore, we're gonna have to play tag until then." Yusuke then got mischievous look on his face.  
  
"Can it be Tunnel Tag?" he asked. Hiei then looked at him with disgust. (A/N: Tunnel Tag is a game where if you get tagged, you have to stand with your legs spread apart and have to stand there like that until someone crawls between your legs and 'unfreezes' you, I thought this game will make the story more interesting)  
  
"Fine, whatever, but if you even think of doing anything gross, expect to be rubbing your cheeks, the ones on your face," said Kim in a rush. Everyone then nodded to say that they agreed to play Tunnel Tag, and then Kim went back to Kurama's room to tell everyone that they were playing a different type of Tag.  
  
"We're gonna play Tunnel Tag, do you know how to play that, Shuiichi?" asked Kim. When Kim had said that they would be playing Tunnel Tag, Jenny, My, and Kenshin all had wide eyes. They all had "interesting" experiences with that game.  
  
Shuiichi thought for a minute, and then answered Kim. "I think so, I heard Kuwabara talking about that game, so I'm pretty sure that I know how to play," said Shuiichi. Kim then sighed.  
  
"Okay, so can you stay in here for a little bit while the rest of us go outside and choose the one person to be it?" asked Kim. Shuiichi then nodded his head, and then they all went out of the room, except for Shuiichi, who sat on the bed, patiently waiting for everybody to come back.  
  
Outside the room   
  
"Tunnel Tag?!?!" asked My, she was still a little bit shocked.  
  
"Yeah, we have to play Tunnel Tag, it's either that, or we tell Shuiichi what we're really doing," informed Kim.  
  
"Great, just great, we have to play Tunnel Tag with two hentais, this is gonna make my day just beautiful," commented My. When My said that, Jenny faked a cough to hide her laughing.  
  
"Okay, so who is gonna be it?" asked Jenny, she wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. Everyone then went quiet. "Well? How are we gonna decide this? Fine, then we'll play Jenkin." Hiei then sighed when he heard this.  
  
"Oh, well, Hiei might be It. I mean, last time we played, he lost bad," said Kuwabara with a stupid-looking grin on his face. Hiei then shot him a look that could kill, and Kuwabara then shut up. Then everybody got into pairs of two to do like, a little tournament of Jenkin. It ended up that Yusuke was It.  
  
"Damn, and I wanted to unfreeze some people, too," said Yusuke. Kuwabara then smiled a stupid perverted smile.  
  
"Ha, Ha! I'm gonna be the one to do that," said Kuwabara, who then received another glare from Kim. He suddenly had chills sent up his spine.  
  
"Just so you know, we are still in our school uniforms, which means that we are clearly wearing ours. Just remember, you even dare to look up our skirts, you should be prepared for a really bad beating," reminded Kim in a cold tone. "At least we have some people that are not complete hentais."  
  
"True, now, I really think that we should go back in your room and tell Shuiichi that Yusuke is it. If we don't go in sooner, he might think that we left him hanging, and that wouldn't be too good," said My. Kurama agreed, and they all went in his room.  
  
When they went inside his room, Kurama was the one to tell his little brother who was it. "Onii-chan, who is it?" asked Shuiichi, who was still sitting on the bed with his stuffed bear.  
  
"Yusuke is it, so try to run away from him, okay? And don't hurt yourself when you're playing, okay?" said Kurama in a soft tone. Shuiichi nodded in understandment, and they all walked out to the large backyard with plenty of room to run. They made Yusuke close his eyes so they can have some time to run away from him, which they did. Shuiichi was the smallest player, so he didn't want to be alone, so he decided to run around with Kim, since she was nice to him, and because he knew her first. Kim didn't mind, but she had to slow down a little bit for him, since she was a faster runner than he was. When they had the chance, Kim and Shuiichi hid behind a large bush, in hopes that Yusuke wouldn't find them and tag them.  
  
"Kim, you know what? I heard Onii-chan talking about you before with my mommy," whispered Shuiichi. Kim then stopped looking from over the bush to see where all of the other people were and listened to Shuiichi.  
  
"Really? What kind of things has he been saying?" asked Kim. She was now really interested.  
  
"He was asking mommy about what he should do because he said to mommy that he really liked you but he doesn't know what to do now, he also told mommy about how pretty you are and how smart and strong you are. He also said that you are popular, but that you were not stuck up, like all of those other popular girls," said Shuiichi a little louder now, and Yusuke was dangerously close to the bush that they were hiding behind. Kim then put her hand over Shuiichi's mouth before he could reveal their hiding place. Yusuke didn't find them, so he went to find some other people to tag. Kim then got a little bored hiding behind a bush, so she led Shuiichi and herself out into the open, waiting for Yusuke to tag them.  
  
By now, Jenny and Kenshin had been tagged, and were standing next to each other with their legs spread out and talking to each other in a very bored manner. When Jenny saw Kim and Shuiichi standing there staring at them, she started mouthing out the phrase: You had better get me free or else! Jenny also started to wave her arms around, and when Kenshin saw what she was doing and whom she was talking to, he started doing the same thing. Kim and Shuiichi started feeling sorry for them, so they went to go and set them free, when, out of nowhere, Yusuke came running at them, and when Kim realized this, she told Shuiichi to set them free as fast as he can, and then she made a run for it. She didn't run too fast, because that would be unfair, but Yusuke was getting closer, and she did NOT want to get tagged, so she started to run faster little by little. When she thought she had lost him, she stopped for some breathing time, when Yusuke, who had been hiding behind a nearby tree, tagged her. "Gotcha!" said Yusuke in a victorious voice. Kim then sighed and stood with her legs spread apart. Yusuke then left to find the other players.  
  
With Jenny   
  
Jenny was then yelling at Shuiichi to hurry up and set them free while Kim was keeping Yusuke distracted. Kenshin was doing the same, and when Shuiichi finally set them both free, they were wondering where Kim was; they looked across the large backyard, when they saw Kim a yard from Yusuke, running. Yusuke then took an unexpected turn and hid behind a nearby tree, and Kim then stopped to catch her breath. Jenny and Kenshin were wondering if Kim had realized that Yusuke was right behind her, when they saw that Yusuke then tagged her. Jenny and Kenshin then sighed and went to find the others, with Shuiichi following.  
  
Back With Kim   
  
Kim kept standing there helplessly, hoping that Kuwabara would not realize that she was tagged, but then she realized something. What if everyone was sensing everybody's Spirit Energy to find everyone? What if that was how they found herself and Jenny? Well, that is something that she would have to bring up with the others, without having to yell it across the yard, making Shuiichi wonder what the hell Spirit Energy is.  
  
Kim was about to use her telepathy to talk to My, when Jenny's voice all of a sudden popped into her head, saying, 'Are you as puny as to get tagged by the Spirit Detective?' Kim then had a vein pop out of her hand, and replied to Jenny in a "calm" matter.  
  
'IS THIS HOW YOU REPAY ME AFTER I HAD SHUIICHI UNFREEZE YOU? I HAVE SHUIICHI UNFREEZE YOU, AND THEN YOU INSULT ME? WELL, THAT IS SOMETHING THAT I WILL HAVE TO NOTE THEN! Anyway, I have something important to discuss with you,' replied Kim "calmly."  
  
'Jeez, I just asked, and what is this shit that you're saying that you have to discuss something important with me?' asked Jenny.  
  
'Well, you could've asked nicer, and the thing that I've gotta talk to you about needs My to know this too, where is she, anyway?' asked Kim.


	15. Chapter 14

Kkfoxwill: Hurr is chappy 14!!! My co-hosts have left me!!! :( oh well!!! R&R plz, n I don't own YYH or RK!!!

* * *

With My   
  
My is currently inside the house in Kurama's room, lying on the bed, taking a nap and dreaming of herself beating up her rival, some prep from her school (A/N: I have no clue what her name could be, so I'll just call her "Some Prep"). Kim had the power to look at dreams, but she couldn't control them, that was where Jenny came in. Jenny was born with the gift to mess around with what people are dreaming, and since Jenny was experienced in doing this, she could have Kim do the same while Jenny was screwing up people's dreams. (A/N: Basically, she could have people help her screw up people's dreams and enter them IF Jenny lets them) Since My was dreaming currently, they decided that she should go through the torture of the game that they all had to play, so they were going to wake her up, whether she likes their method or not.  
  
Back with Kim & Jenny's Conversation   
  
They were pretty pissed that My decided to ditch them on their game of Tunnel Tag, so they decided to "wake her up." Jenny was still on the other side of the field, but then she decided to go and sit behind a bush and she had Kenshin and Shuiichi go somewhere else. They first had to plan on how to wake her up and which method to use (A/N: Yes, they have done this before, and they had a good time doing this). They decided on the simple method that they call "Just Fuckin' Yell and Threaten Them 'Till They Fuckin' Wake Up," and it works very well.  
  
So, by now, they were thinking of ways on how to use this method. 'Should we just yell and threaten her until she just wakes up?' asked Jenny.  
  
'Yeah, I mean, we don't really have much time to think of ways to screw her dreams, so yeah, let's just do that, before Kuwabaka finds me and tries to unfreeze me, but I hope that he had at least learned something from me when I nearly killed him at our apartment,' answered Kim.  
  
'True, but I doubt he learned anything from that experience, because he has air for brains and everything,' said Jenny.  
  
'Okay, so let's go raid her dreams so I can tell you guys what might be a little important,' said Kim seriously.  
  
'Alright,' replied Jenny, and then they entered My's dreams.  
  
My's Dream   
  
My is still beating up that prep, but then, all of a sudden, the prep disappeared. My then started to look around to see if she had somehow escaped and went to hide behind something, but there was nothing. Then, she somehow went from the street to a white room and was the only person there.  
  
Then, the words, "WAKE UP!!!" echoed in the room, and rang in her ears.  
  
'Who is that? I don't know why, but it sounds strangely familiar...' thought My. What she sadly didn't know was that it was Kim and Jenny yelling at her. Then, out of the corner of her eye, My spotted black letters forming on the wall on her right. The letters soon formed these words: YOU SHOULD BE OUTSIDE!!! WAKE THE HELL UP!!!  
  
My hadn't gotten the hint yet, so she didn't wake up yet. Kim and Jenny were getting pissed, so they did more. "WAKE UP OR YOUR PRECIOUS KENSHIN WILL GET IT!!!" then echoed throughout the room, and made My mad.  
  
'Wait a minute, this seems oddly familiar, like when Kim and Jenny...' thought My.  
  
"KIM!!! JENNY!!! IS THAT YOU?! I SWEAR, YOU GUYS HAVE TO THINK OF BETTER TACTICS!!!" yelled My. Kim and Jenny then started laughing.  
  
"Took you long enough! Now wake up damn it! Kim claims she has something important to tell us, and... WHY THE HELL AREN'T YOU OUT HERE PLAYING THIS DAMNED GAME?!" asked Jenny.  
  
"Well, I was tired, and I didn't really feel like playing, so this is basically it," replied My.  
  
"Interesting explanation, but not good enough. Now wake up and play this friggin' game with us!!! It's either you wake up, or we let that prep have Kenshin!!!" threatened Kim.  
  
"You wouldn't dare!!!" yelled My.  
  
"Believe me, I would. Now wake up!!!" yelled Kim.  
  
"Fine, but just so you know, you are depriving me of sleep that I desperately need!" exclaimed My.  
  
"Does it sound like I care?" asked Jenny.  
  
"Whatever," said My, who then slapped herself in real life so she would wake up. She then walked out of the house and into the backyard, where Kim was standing and where Jenny was hiding. "Now, what was so friggin' important that you had to wake me up for?" asked My.  
  
'Well, I thought to myself, 'How the hell did that Detective catch Jenny so fast?' and then, I realized that they might be sensing our Spirit Energy to find us,' informed Kim.  
  
'Interesting, I mean, ever since we found out that they were demons, we let down our guard a little bit and put out some of our Spirit Energy,' said Jenny.  
  
'Yeah, so, now we have to go on and mask our Spirit Energy, again,' said My. 'Okay, so now, I guess I have to play with you guys...'  
  
'YOUR DAMN RIGHT YOU HAVE TO PLAY!!!' yelled Jenny and Kim in unison. My then started rubbing her head because when Kim and Jenny yelled at her, it hurt her head.  
  
After the Game was Finished   
  
After the game, Kuwabara had been slapped at least five times by every girl that was playing, so his face was very red. Shuiichi had gotten tired of the game, so he went to go and watch some T.V. So, it was time for the Detectives to go and decide on what to do to Jenny and Kim for robbing the bank.  
  
"Should we take this case to Koenma? I mean, we don't really know what to do on these type of things, so should we?" suggested Yusuke.  
  
"Well, Koenma would probably make the girls into Spirit Detectives for their past crimes as punishment," said Hiei.  
  
"What exactly did they do, anyway?" asked Kuwabara.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, me and Yusuke are the only people that don't know about their reputation," said Kuwabara.  
  
"Well, as we have said before, they are very successful thieves. They had gotten together and decided that living life on the edge was the excitement that they needed in their lives, so they decided to become criminals. They were also cold-blooded killers; sometimes they killed for fun, at other times, they killed when others got in their way or pissed them off. And, they were also able to get away with some of the objects because their beauty had stopped the owners and guards in their tracks. I have encountered them a few times on my own on some of my killing sprees," said Hiei  
  
"Yes, and not only that, but they were also known to many as "Raid Queens" or as "Brutal Three." They had even encountered Yoko on some of their own raids, and were able to get away with some of the objects Yoko had sought after. They were able to compete with Yoko on being thieves. Eventually, the news of us being Koenma's new Spirit Detectives had probably been received my them, and they must have fled before we were sent on a mission to go and capture them," continued Kurama.  
  
"Not only that, but we were getting annoyed by all of those fools who thought that they could get us," said My, who had heard them talking about their past of being thieves. They were all leaning against the wall behind them, since they were all in the wide hall outside of the bedrooms.  
  
"Yeah, so, what are you guys gonna do to us? Send us to the fucked up jails? Or just have Koenma punish us?" asked Jenny.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna have to say that we're gonna take all of you to Koenma, so he can punish you girls for being bad," said Yusuke.  
  
"Whatever, let's just get this over with. I was beginning to wonder if we would ever get tracked down and caught," said Kim.  
  
"Okay... We've never really got this outcome from our missions, so... I guess, let's go!" said Kuwabara. The girls decided to leave their stuff at Kurama's house, because they didn't really want to bring their books with them everywhere. They all went to some abandoned alley and went through a portal to the Reikai to go and receive punishment from Koenma.  
  
Koenma's Palace   
  
"Are there always this ogres running around with papers and everything?" asked My.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much," replied Yusuke. They then saw one ogre fall with his huge stack of papers, causing all of the ogres to fall as well. When everyone saw that, they all sweat dropped, even Hiei (A/N: Yeah, a little OOC, but hey, who's to judge?). They all eventually reached Koenma's desk.  
  
"Um, Koenma? (No response) HEY PACIFIER BREATH!!! GET UP, 'CAUSE WE GOTTA TELL YA SOMETHIN'!!!" said – no, yelled Yusuke.  
  
"OKAY!!! I HEAR YOU!!! Now, what is so important that you had to disturb my work? And Yusuke, don't call me pacifier breath anymore," replied Koenma.  
  
"That's Koenma? You've got to be kidding me, he's just a friggin' baby! Now, where's the real Koenma, 'cause I know that is not him," said Kim.  
  
"Excuse me, but I am Koenma, and just who are you three girls?" asked Koenma.  
  
"So the baby can talk? Hmm, that's interesting, maybe it's a doll..." said My, who then went up to Koenma and poked his stomach hard, to see if it would say anything else. Yusuke and Kuwabara were laughing their asses off right about now.  
  
"OW!!! HOW DARE YOU POKE THE RULER – well, temporary ruler – OF THE SPIRIT WORLD?!" yelled Koenma. He basically had steam coming out of his ears.  
  
"Oh, well, I guess he is Koenma..." Jenny muttered.  
  
"Yes, I am the Prince of the Dead, and I would like to know who you three girls are," said Koenma, and so that they would take him seriously, he had turned into his teenage form.  
  
"Well, I'm Jenny Dao, the girl with red and black hair is Kim Le, and the girl with black and brown hair is My Ho," introduced Jenny.  
  
"Okay, so, Yusuke, why the hell did you bring three ningens to my office? Don't you know that I'm busy signing documents?" said Koenma.  
  
"Well, you know that recent robbery at the bank in Tokyo, where we live? Kim and Jenny are responsible for that, and these three altogether are responsible for millions of other robberies and killings," Yusuke said.  
  
"So? What's your point? They're still human, so why are you bringing them to me?" asked Koenma.  
  
"Well, they're not exactly ningens, they're actually demons," said Kuwabara.  
  
"And?" said Koenma; he was getting impatient.  
  
"Well, Sire, you know the Raid Queens? Or maybe, the Brutal Three?" asked Kurama.  
  
"Yes, I was about to send you to go and capture them, but they mysteriously disappeared," replied Koenma.  
  
"You know what? This is taking too long, so I'm gonna go on out and say it: We are the Brutal Three. There, I said it, now give us our fuckin' punishment so we can get on with our lives," said Jenny.  
  
"How can you be them? You don't really look like them," replied Koenma.  
  
"OH COME ON!!!" said Kim, and then they all turned into their demon forms as proof.  
  
"I see, well, I don't really have time to think of a punishment, so I'll just make you all into Spirit Detectives, so you will accompany Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, and Kurama on missions that I assign them, but first, one question: Why should three beautiful young ladies turn to a world of crime?" asked Koenma.  
  
"Easy: it's fun," replied My. They then all left to go back to the Ningenkai.


	16. Chapter 15

Kkfoxwill: Since on microsoftword, my story has FINALLY reached 60 pages, ima be happy and let dis chappy be longer!!!! R&R plz!!!

disclaimer: yyh n rrk, not mine!!!

* * *

**Back to the Ningenkai **

**My, Kim, and Jenny then went back to Kurama's house to get their backpacks so they could go back to their apartment and finish up their homework. They then decided to walk back home, considering they didn't have their cars with them. After they got home, they did their homework in the living room, when they heard a rapid knocking on the door. "Jenny, it's your turn to get the door, so get your ass up off of the floor and answer the door," said Kim. Jenny then went to go answer the door to whoever was desperate to get inside the house. Jenny then opened the door to reveal a very excited Yusuke who was waving around a piece of colorful paper. Yusuke then basically leaped inside the apartment and started yelling a whole bunch of gibberish.**

**"Um, Yusuke, are you on crack?" asked Jenny. Yusuke then shook his head to say no, and then decided to speak English.**

**"THERE'S GONNA BE A DANCE!!! I'M GONNA GET MY FREAK ON!!!" yelled Yusuke. Then, the rest of the gang came into the apartment.**

**"I'm gonna get _low_!" said Kuwabara to everyone.**

**"Well, we don't want to see that now, do we?" commented Kurama, which caused some people to laugh.**

**"Uh, how do you know this?" asked My.**

**"Well, I went back to the school to go and get my backpack, 'cause I forgot it there, and then I saw all of these flyers, and they said that there's going to be a Welcome Back dance this Friday, and I got so excited, I thought that I should tell you the good news!" exclaimed Yusuke.**

**"Wait, that means that we need dates! Or, should I say, _you_ guys need dates!" bragged My.**

**Kim then waved her fist in front of My's face. "You want some of this? Do _you_ want some of this?" threatened Kim.**

**"You know, I think I'll pass," said My, making Kim back away. Jenny also sent one of her glares to My. All of this caused the boys to sweat drop.**

**"Well, um, I think we're gonna leave you guys to do whatever you guys were, you know, doing before, so, um... Ja Ne!" Kenshin nervously said.**

**"Bye Kenshin!!!" yelled My as everyone was running back home before they could get hurt by Kim, My, and Jenny.**

**"You know Jenny, we really _do_ need dates, because it wouldn't look good for us to go to the first dance of the school year dateless," said Kim.**

**"Yeah, I know what you mean, 'cause, everyone expects us to be perfect and always have everything and they _really_ expect us to go to these dances with someone that all of the other people can never get, like that one time that I went to a dance with Chingy. No one expected to see me going to a dance in Japan with an American rap artist, so that is gonna make me have to go with someone popular and shit. What _is_ it with these ningens?" replied Jenny.**

**"Who knows, but all we know is, you guys gotta get dates and _we_ need dresses," said My. Kim and Jenny then agreed with My, and then went to go and finish their homework, which was way too easy for them, considering they were demons and knew much more than the humans.**

**The Next Day **

**The next day of school was the day that Kim, My, and Jenny were supposed to show around the new student, Cynthia Myolwin, around the school. As they were locking the door to the apartment, they had noticed that someone else inhabited the apartment across the hall from them, but they didn't know whom, they would probably find out sooner or later. They decided that they might as well bring their cars and say that it was a gift from their rich uncle who owns a successful company in America. As soon as they arrived to the school, they heard an announcement on the speakers, saying, "Will Kim, My, and Jenny please report to the principal's office? I repeat, will Kim, My, and Jenny please report to the principal's office?" That was when they remembered that they were supposed to give the new student the grand tour of the school.**

**"What do you think the new girl is gonna be like?" asked My.**

**"Beats me, for all we know, she could be some stupid prep that we're gonna beat up sometime," replied Kim.**

**"Now Kim, that's not very nice to say," Jenny sarcastically said as they slowly walked to the principal's office.**

**"Well, do _you_ know what she's gonna be like?" asked Kim.**

**"No, but still, I don't think we should really say things like that," replied Jenny.**

**"Whatever, let's just get this over with," said My as they entered the office.**

**They met up with Mrs. Netogawa, the office assistant. "Is there something I can help you girls with?" asked Mrs. Netogawa politely.**

**"Ah, yes, we're here to show the new student around the school, just as we have been informed before and as the announcement on the speaker has indicated," answered My.**

**"I see, well, you can go in Mr. Dai's office and have a seat while you wait for the new student to arrive," Mrs. Netogawa said. My then thanked her and they were off to go and sit inside Mr. Dai's office.**

**With the Boys **

**"So, Hiei, who are you planning on taking to the dance?" asked Yusuke. They were all sitting on the benches in front of the school.**

**"Well, I was thinking, and I thought, what is the whole point of these dances?" asked Hiei.**

**"Well, there's not really much point in them, you just dance and have fun and a lot of the time, relationships form..." answered Yusuke.**

**"Well, that's not so bad, I guess," replied Hiei.**

**"No, it's not, so who are you planning on taking to the welcome back dance?" asked Yusuke again.**

**"Well, I was thinking, maybe Jenny, because she's kinda like me, and I can probably relate to her, plus, I've finally found a woman who is shorter than me," Hiei said quietly. When Hiei said that, everybody sweat dropped.**

**"Interesting..." said Yusuke.**

**"Hn, well, you all better not repeat a word of this to _anyone_, or I swear, you will live a twisted and tormented life until you die," threatened Hiei. Everyone then sweat dropped and everyone nodded in agreement.**

**Back with the Girls **

**"Hello girls, I would like you to meet Cynthia Myolwin, she has just transferred here from Yokohama," said Mr. Dai, who had Cynthia standing next to him. "Cynthia, this is Kim Le, the girl with the red and black hair, My Ho, the girl with black and brown hair, and Jenny Dao, the girl with black, white, and blue hair. These three girls will be showing you around the school, and don't worry, they won't leave you stranded or let bullies harm you, I hear they are skilled fighters," introduced Mr. Dai.**

**Cynthia then shook everybody's hand. "It's nice to meet all of you, but won't you miss your classes if you show me around the school?" asked Cynthia out of curiosity.**

**"Yes, but Mr. Dai has excused us out of going to them, so don't worry," said Kim.**

**"Oh, okay then, well, I guess we should get going then!" said Cynthia. With that, they all left the office to go and show Cynthia Mieiu High.**

**"So, you came from Yokohama. When did you move here?" asked Jenny.**

**"Well, I just moved here last week and it took a few days to get all the paperwork done," replied Cynthia.**

**"Oh, well, I have a question to ask you, but it's personal," said My.**

**"Um, you can go ahead and ask, I guess," replied Cynthia.**

**"Well, okay... Do you have a boyfriend?" asked My. When My said that, Jenny elbowed My in her ribs. "Ouch..." My said quietly.**

**"Oh, well, no, I don't have a boyfriend," said Cynthia. They then decided to go and continue giving Cynthia the tour of the school.**

**Back with the Guys **

**"Well, Yusuke, are you gonna take Kayko to the dance?" asked Kuwabara.**

**"Well, yeah, 'cause she _is_ my girl," said Yusuke, "and I swear, if anyone hits on her, I will beat their ass!!!"**

**"Uh, okay... Well, maybe you should go and talk to that guy over there that is talking to Kayko and she's blushing," replied Kuwabara.**

**"WHAT?! Ohhhh, he's gonna get an ass whooping!!! Oh, you guys better hold me back, 'cause I'm about to go over there and kick some ass!!!" yelled Yusuke. Kuwabara and Kenshin held Yusuke's arms before he could murder the guy that was hitting on his girlfriend. After about ten minutes, Yusuke calmed down after the guy left to go and hit on some other girl. "Hm, he is not worthy of any girl," Yusuke said.**

**"Well, now that _that's_ over, let's see, who should _I_ go to the dance with?" asked Kuwabara.**

**"Well, why don't you ask the new girl? Maybe she'll feel sorry for you and go on a pity date with you, or maybe she'll go with you just so she won't seem like an outcast or something," Yusuke said.**

**"Shut up Urameshi! I _was_ thinking about asking Jenny, since she hasn't given me a near death experience, unlike Kim, but, since the shrimp already has his freaky three eyes on her, I'm basically screwed," replied Kuwabara.**

**"Hn," said Hiei, as usual.**

**"Well, we all pretty much know who Kenshin's gonna take, so, Kurama, who are _you_ gonna take?" asked Yusuke.**

**"Do I really have to answer?" asked Kurama.**

**"Actually, you don't. After I read your mind, I found out that you had feelings for Kim, oh, and also because it was obvious," said Hiei out of nowhere.**

**When Kurama had heard this, he was quiet for a moment, and then decided to speak. "Well, Hiei, you're right, but I have a question. Why did you read my mind in the first place?" asked Kurama.**

**"I had nothing better to do," replied Hiei with a smirk.**

**"Smart... Well, yeah, I guess I want to take Kim to the dance," said Kurama. "I mean, I don't really know why, but I'm just attracted to her..."**

**"Well, Hiei and Jenny would go great together, probably because Hiei is finally taller than someone and the fact that I would get fatally injured if I say something wrong, plus, Jenny is fine, and Kenshin and My look good together because they just do, and well, Kurama and Kim would go good together because... Kim is fine and they both have red in their hair!" said Kuwabara. This time, they just stared at Kuwabara like he had gone crazy.**

**With the Girls **

**"Well, you'll like it here at Mieiu High, I just hope that you don't get a fan guy club, they get really annoying," said Jenny.**

**"Actually, I had a fan guy club at my other school, they were so sad when they were told that I was gonna move and transfer to another school," replied Cynthia. "Anyway, do you guys have a fan club? Because it looks like you would," asked Cynthia.**

**"Yes, we each have our own little fan club, sure, they're annoying, but it's good when they give us candy, because all we do is just eat their candy! Anyway, I haven't seen a sign of the fan guys, where are they?" asked Kim. Right after she said that, they all saw three mobs of guys running towards them with candy and flowers in their arms.**

**"I just had to ask..." Kim muttered. They all started yelling things like: Will you go to the dance with me? and Marry me! and a lot of other things. When Cynthia saw the mobs, Cynthia had sweat dropped and almost got trampled by them, but she didn't and was outside of the crowd on fan guys that had formed around each of the girls.**

**"Boys!!! I already have a BOYFRIEND!!! So go away before he comes to kick your sorry asses!!!" yelled My. My's fan guys were then disappointed and left, leaving two crowds left around Jenny and Kim, My was able to slip away.**

**"Does this always happen?" asked Cynthia. My nodded and started laughing because Kim and Jenny were not able to get away. They noticed this, and they both glared at her, making her stop.**

**Eventually, all of the noise that the fan clubs were making in the halls echoed outside and the boys heard all of what was happening. "Do you guys hear that? It sounds like there's a riot or something going on inside the school. Well, since school's gonna start in about fifteen minutes, we might as well go ahead and check it out," said Kuwabara. They all agreed, and went inside the school to see what was going on.**

**"You guys!!! We have to show around the new student!!! Hey!!! Nobody touches me there!!!! Somebody's gonna pay!!! As soon as I get out of here, someone is gonna get it!!! And believe me, it ain't gonna be pretty!!! Hey, move it!!!" yelled Jenny over the mob around her.**

**"Minna (A/N: Minna is Japanese for everyone, now back to the story) better get the hell out of my way!!! Move it!!! Don't even _think_ of moving that hand _any_ closer there!!! Chikuso (A/N: Chikuso = Dammit), get out of my way!!!" Kim also yelled at the people around her.**

**Eventually, the guys had gotten to where the mobs were and where My and Cynthia were standing and watching Kim and Jenny get mobbed. "Oh, so I guess the fan clubs are back from their little vacation to their little shrines of Kim, My, and Jenny in some other city," said Kuwabara.**

**"How do you know this?" asked Hiei.**

**"Oh, I'm friends with one of the fan guys and he told me that he was gonna be away for a little while to do some kind of worshipping," replied Kuwabara.**

**"Wait, are you saying they have a shrine of my girlfriend and they worship her like some kind of goddess?" asked Kenshin. Kuwabara nodded and they all continued to stare for a few minutes.**

**"Ugh, why are the guys just standing there and staring at us instead of helping us!!!" yelled Kim over to Jenny.**

**"I don't know, but if they don't help us within a few minutes, I'm gonna kick their asses too!!!" replied Jenny loudly to Kim. Kim nodded and continued trying to get the mob to go away.**

**"Hey, don't you think that we should try and help them instead of just staring at them?" asked Kurama.**

**"You're right, besides, I think I heard Jenny say that she would kick our asses if we don't help them," replied Hiei, and the Kurama and Hiei went to go and help Jenny and Kim get away from the mob.**

**Hiei walked through Jenny's crowd and made the guys move by giving them death threats, while Kurama went to go and help Kim by moving fast and getting to the middle of the crowd, where Kim was.**

**"What the hell took you so long!" Jenny yelled to Hiei.**

**"Well, first of all, I had to keep thinking of new death threats to tell all of these okanas (A/N: translation: fools) so they would move, and second, there are a _lot_ of okanas," replied Hiei.**

**"Whatever, just help me get out of here!!!" yelled Jenny, and then Hiei had an idea, which he whispered to Jenny. "Are you serious?" asked Jenny after he heard what he told her, and Hiei nodded.**

**"Do you have any other ideas?" replied Hiei. Jenny shook her head, and decided to go along with what he said.**

**"OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!" Jenny yelled, and then fell to the floor clutching her ankle.**

**All of her fan guys then gasped, and wanted to know what was going on. "What happened, Jenny?" asked Hiei.**

**"One of these bakas must have tripped and they hit my ankle really hard! I think it's sprained!" exclaimed Jenny.**

**"Well then, we've got to go and take you to the nurse's office," replied Hiei out of concern, and he then picked her up bridal style. The mob then made a pathway so that Hiei could walk Jenny out of there, and Hiei took her behind a turn in the hallway and put her down when he had made sure that the crazed fans weren't looking.**

**"Thanks for getting me out of that situation!" said Jenny.**

**"Hn, no problem," replied Hiei, and then he went back to the mob and told them that Jenny had gone home to rest. As soon as all of the fans had left, Jenny came out from behind the corner of the wall and joined Cynthia and My and waited for Kim to get out of the mob.**

**"Shuiichi!!! Took you long enough!!!" yelled Kim to Kurama when he had finally reached her.**

**"Sorry, some of these fans were in my way," replied Kurama. "What do you suppose we do to get you away from this mob?"**

**"I don't know!!! If I knew, don't you think I would be out of here right now?" yelled Kim.**

**"Good point. Well, can't you lie to them?" asked Kurama.**

**"And tell them what? That I'm gonna kill them?! _I might actually do that soon enough!!!_ Or what, that you're my boyfriend and that you're getting pissed?!" asked Kim.**

**"I have a feeling that the last one will work," replied Kurama. Kim then sighed, because she wanted to get out of the mob of annoying fan guys and she couldn't think of anything else to do at that moment.**

**"Hey, you guys!!! SHUT UP AND LISTEN!!! Yeah, much better. Anyway, do any of you bakas know who this guy right next to me is? I don't think you do, so let me introduce him to you. Boys, this is Shuiichi, my _boyfriend_, and in case you haven't gotten the hint, he's getting pissed, so I suggest you back up off of me and get yo asses away from here!!!" Kim yelled. The fan guys then glared at Kurama and walked away. "Phew!!! They're _finally_ gone!!! You weren't really doing anything, but thanks anyway!!!" said Kim to Kurama, "Well, I've got to go and show the new girl around the school, so I'll see you around sometime later, bye!" With that, Kim ran over to where My, Cynthia, and Jenny were already walking to and started talking to them, leaving the guys hanging.**

**"Was the girl that was with My and Jenny the new girl?" asked Yusuke.**

**"I'm gonna have to say yes, and she is _fine_!!!" replied Kuwabara.**

**"Finer than Yukina?" asked Yusuke slyly.**

**"I never said that she was finer than her," Kuwabara lied. They then heard the bell ring and then walked over to class.**

**"Stupid-ass classes, now we have to go," said Hiei, and they all then went to their classes.**

**With the Girls **

**"I wonder if I'm gonna have _another_ fan club at this school..." wondered Cynthia.**

**"Probably," replied Kim, "Because if you had a fan club at your other school, then you're gonna have one here."**

**"Oh, so I heard some of your fan guys yelling something about a dance, what's that about?" asked Cynthia.**

**"Oh, so you haven't heard yet. We're gonna be having a Welcome Back dance this Friday in the Multi room, do you think you can come? Possibly with a date?" asked Jenny.**

**"Well, I might be able to come with my best friend, Sano, as a date," replied Cynthia.**

**"Oh really? Who the hell is Sano?" asked My.**

**"Sano is my childhood best friend and he lives, well, let's just really he lives really close to me," replied Cynthia.**

**"Um, ok. Well, do you live with your parents?" asked Kim.**

**"Uh, I don't live with my parents," replied Cynthia, "They live far, far away, and they sent me here so I can have a better, uh, education and so they can get their work done."**

**"Oh, so you live alone?" concluded Jenny.**

**"Well, you could say that," replied Cynthia. They then continued to walk around the school and show her the classrooms and hallways and other rooms.**

**After School **

**Kim, My, and Jenny had finished showing Cynthia around the school by the middle of the day, so they ended up going to the rest of their classes. After the bell had rung and they were dismissed from their last class, they all went to their lockers before they went to their cars and drove home. Each of their lockers are in different hallways, so they had to go their different ways.**

**"Ugh, I can't _wait_ 'till I get home, I wanna just go to my room and fall asleep on my bed!" Kim mumbled to herself, she had to walk around a lot and after that, she had to run FIVE miles in Gym, plus she didn't really get that much sleep during the night. Right when she opened up her locker, a white envelope fell out and fell onto the floor. "What's this?" Kim asked herself. She picked it up and looked at the front of the envelope, which said "To Kim" in fancy handwriting. "This better not be from one of those stupid-as-hell fan guys, I've had enough of them for one day..." said Kim. She opened it to reveal a note, and she recognized the handwriting to belong to Kurama (A/N: She's in all of his classes, so she pretty much knows it). It said:**

**Kim,**

**Since the dance is coming up this Friday, and I'm pretty sure that we are both dateless, would you consider going to the dance with me? Please write your reply on the bottom of this paper and drop it by my locker. Hope to see your reply soon.**

**Sincerely,**

**Kurama**

**Kim then reread it to make sure that she had read it right, and then she got out a pen from her locker and wrote:**

**Hey Fox Boy!!! :P Sure, I'll go to the dance with you, call me when you get this back, aight? We'll talk more and work out some details or whatever. Okay, see ya soon!**

**From,**

**ChErRy BoMb a.k.a. Kim!!!**

**Kim then put back her pen and gathered her books into her backpack and dropped off her reply back into Kurama's locker, she was pretty sure that he hasn't gone back home yet, so he'd probably get it back after she left. After that, she went back to her car and drove back home.**

**Back at Their Apartment **

**When Kim got back home, My and Jenny were already there eating another lunch. "Hey guys, I'm finally home," Kim said to them, which caused them to pause from their chewing momentarily, and then continue chewing. They then heard a beeping noise. "Jenny, do you realize that's your cell phone?" asked Kim as she put down all of her stuff and lay down on the couch. Jenny then swallowed what was in her mouth and pulled her phone from her backpack.**

**"Hm, I have a new text message, wonder who it's from..." said Jenny. "It's from Yusuke, what does _he_ want?" said Jenny. She then read the message, which said:**

**Hey Jenny, would you go to the dance with me?**

**Jenny then had wide eyes, and then she called him.**

**Meanwhile, Back at Yusuke's Place **

**"Detective, can I borrow your cell phone?" asked Hiei.**

**"Yeah, sure, go crazy with it," replied Yusuke as he handed Hiei his cell. Hiei then started "typing" a message that read: Hey Jenny, would you go to the dance with me?**

**Yusuke then read what Hiei was putting and said, "Ooooh!!! Hiei's got the HOTS for Jenny!!!" When Hiei heard that, he turned beet red (A/N: HIEI? BLUSHING?! HOLY SHIT, HELL HAS FROZEN OVER!!!! Okay, back to the fic)**

**Kuwabara saw Hiei turn red. "Oooooh, Urameshi!!! You made Hiei all blushie!!! Wait, that didn't sound right," Kuwabara said. Yusuke then went and started beating up Kuwabara.**

**Back with the Girls **

**Jenny then called Yusuke's phone. When 'he' picked up, she yelled, "I THOUGHT YOU WERE TAKING KAYKO TO THE DANCE!!!"**

**"No, _Yusuke_ is taking Kayko to the dance," replied a _very_ familiar voice. (A/N: I'll give you one guess)**

**"Hiei?" asked Jenny.**

**"Yeah, this is Hiei, Jenny, NOT Yusuke," replied Hiei**

**Jenny then was embarrassed and sweat dropped. "Oh, well then. Sure, Hiei, I'll go to the dance with you. You know, you _really_ need your own cell phone," replied Jenny.**

**"Hn, yes, I suppose. Well, that is all I wanted to ask," replied Hiei.**

**"Okay, bye then!" said Jenny, and then they both hung up. "Hey guys, guess what?" asked Jenny to Kim and My.**

**"What?" asked Kim, since My was still eating.**

**"I've got a date for the dance! Hiei just asked me," answered Jenny.**

**"Oh, well, Kurama asked me to go too, and I accepted, so I guess we should go to the mall and go buy our dresses before it's too late, right?" asked Kim, and they all agreed and changed out of their school uniforms and into a t-shirt and jeans. They all then decided on using Jenny's car this time, since the last time they went to the mall, they took Kim's car.**

**At the Mall **

**At the mall, they saw some of their friends, and some of their enemies. Jenny and Akira had bumped into each other. "Oh, it's you, what are _you_ doing here?" asked Akira.**

**"It's called shopping, maybe you've heard of it, or are you too stupid to know what it even means?" replied Jenny.**

**"Hm, very funny. What exactly are you shopping for, anyway?" asked Akira.**

**"A dress for the Welcome Back dance, what are _you_ shopping for? A new brain?" asked Jenny.**

**"No, actually, I'm shopping for a dress too, so I'm gonna go now, bye," replied Akira, and left with her friends while hitting Jenny's shoulder in the process.**

**"Bitch," mumbled Jenny, and they continued looking for their dresses.**

**After they looked through a few stores, they hadn't found anything that they liked, until they went into this one store called "Jessica McClintock." (A/N: Don't own Jessica McClintock) They bought their dresses, and they went to go and buy shoes and other accessories that they would need. (A/N: I bet you thought I would describe the dress and everything, didn't you? Well, I'm saving that for later!!!) After that, they went home and did their homework fairly quick.**


	17. Chapter 16

KKFX: I no own YYH or RRK!!! (If i did, I would be a very happy camper!!!)

* * *

The Next Day

They arrived at school at least thirty minutes early in their cars, and they met up with the guys. "Hey, what's up?" greeted Jenny. They all waved to her and they all talked about the dance and everything, until Akira showed up when Jenny had remembered that she forgot her backpack and went to go and get it from her car.

"Hey Hiei!" said Akira.

"Hn, hi. What do you want?" asked Hiei, he didn't like her very much.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you would go with me to the dance this Friday," said Akira with a smile on her face.

"Onna, I already have a date," replied Hiei coldly.

"Oh, really? Who with?" asked Akira.

"Hn, I'm going with the girl right behind you," replied Hiei.

"What girl?" said Akira as she turned around to see an angry Jenny.

"What are you doing here?" Jenny said while controlling herself from yelling at her.

"I'm just talking to Hiei, got a problem with that?" replied Akira.

"Damare, (A/N: Damare = shut up) I know you came here for a reason, now tell me," demanded Jenny.

"Well, if you must know, I came here and asked Hiei to the dance, but, he told me that he's going to the dance with you, is it true?" asked Akira.

"Yeah, it's true," answered Jenny.

"Hm, interesting. Personally, _I_ think he could do _much_ better, but it's not my choice now, is it?" said Akira, and she then walked away.

"Excuse me, I'm going to have a little chat with her, be back in a bit!" said Jenny to the group, and she went after Akira. When she reached Akira, Jenny grabbed Akira's shoulder and said, "We had an agreement about this, _Hiei_ was supposed to ask one of us out, not one of us ask Hiei out. I think that pretty much sums it up," Jenny coldly said.

"Well, sometimes, I don't like to play by the rules," Akira said. Jenny death glared her and Akira smiled back a fake smile. Just when Jenny was about to lunge out and basically strangle Akira, Kim and My showed up and asked what was going on.

"Well, what is going on is that I was about to strangle Akira because she cheated on our little deal and because I hate her," replied Jenny. Kim and My then sweat dropped, and were about to say something, when Cynthia finally decided to come to school.

"Hey! Oh, um, did I come at a bad time?" greeted Cynthia, she was looking at what was going on and she was having a hard time figuring it out.

"Oh, no, there's just a little, um, disagreement between Jenny and Akira, and Jenny didn't have the best of all methods to try and, uh, sort it out," replied My.

"Oh, um, okay, well, I think I'm gonna go and head on over to class, so I guess I'll see you later, ja ne!" waved Cynthia as she walked over to her class.

Right when Cynthia left, Jenny almost jumped on Akira, but then Kim and My had to hold Jenny back, which took some effort. My and Kim had almost lost their grip on her arms, but they were still holding on. Jenny was yelling things like: I'M GONNA KILL HER!!!! LET GO OF ME!!! FUCKIN' WHORE!!!!!! And I am hoping that you get the picture right now, because there are some things that are just too harsh to write down. Some of the, ahem, sayings were eventually heard by the gang, and they went over to where the yelling was coming from, and they ended up seeing an almost psycho Jenny trying to murder a smirking Akira. A confused Hiei then walked in between them and asked them what was going on.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just tryin' to kill this bitch right here because she's a slut, that's all, and also because she sucks," replied Jenny as soon as she had stopped struggling in Kim and My's hold on her. When they were sure that Jenny wouldn't strangle Akira, Kim and My let go of Jenny.

"You see, Hiei? She's a vicious killer that wants to harm me for no apparent reason! Do you _really_ want to go to the dance with a woman like that?" said Akira with an "innocent" look on her face.

"Hn, I can tell you're lying, Akira. And yes, I _would_ like to go to a dance with a girl like that, it's most likely better than going to a dance with _you_," replied Hiei. Jenny then smirked at Akira when she heard that and stuck her tongue out at her when no one was looking.

"Hm, well, think about it, Hiei, and I hope that you make the right decision on dumping _her_ and go to the dance with _me_," said Akira as she walked away with a flip of her black hair. When she had said that, it looked like Jenny was about to go demon on her and kill her.

"What was going on?" asked Hiei. He knew that something was going on and that they weren't telling him everything.

"Hn, it's nothing important, just a little disagreement between enemies," answered Jenny.

"Looked more like a war, if you ask me," commented Kenshin.

"Whatever, let's just forget about it and keep talking about things that _don't_ include killing Akira, Jenny," replied My.

"One question: yesterday, when you were being mobbed by those fan guys, how long have you had them?" asked Kurama.

"Oh, we've had fan clubs ever since we came to the Ningenkai sixteen years ago and took on the form of human babies, but believe me, we still had our strength and knowledge and ability to walk and, well, feed ourselves and other things. You see, when we were in our human form years ago when we were babies, the ningen baby boys had always given us things like candy and stuff, and it kept on going like that from then till now, and will probably _stay_ like that forever. Why'd you ask?" Kim replied.

"Oh, just wondering," replied Kurama, who seemed to be a little jealous. All of the other guys noticed that, and it looked like Hiei and Kenshin were a little jealous, too.

"Oh look, Shrimp, Fox Boy, and, uh, Batosai look a little jelly! Hm, wonder where this is gonna go..." teased Kuwabara, who then received glares from Hiei and Kurama. Kuwabara then immediately shut up.

"Speaking of fan clubs, I wonder when your fan girls are gonna come back from _their_ little trip to _their_ shrines of you guys..." said My.

"Oh, I'm gonna count on them coming back in 5...4...3...2..." counted Jenny, and when she was about to say one, a whole mess of girls started running up to the guys. The girls were then pushed to the side and the guys were mobbed. The guys then sweat dropped, and then the Kim, My, and Jenny realized they had to save them, since they saved them, well, Kim and Jenny, anyway. Then, Jenny yelled out a big, fat, lie. "OH MY GOSH!!! IT'S USHER IN JAPAN!!! AND HE'S GOT HIS SHIRT OFF!!!" Then, all of the girls stopped yelling and ran towards the direction that Jenny was pointing in. Then, Kim and My sweat dropped and stared. Hiei then walked up to Jenny.

"Who the hell is Usher?" asked Hiei.

"Are you serious? You don't know who Usher is?" Jenny exclaimed. Hiei then shook his head, and Jenny smacked her forehead.

"So, who's Usher?" asked Hiei again.

"I can explain it in one motion," replied Jenny, and then she licked her finger and did the sizzling thing. Kim and My agreed.

"Uh, does that mean he's burning?" replied Hiei, who was unsure of what that meant.

"Oh, yeah, you got it," replied Jenny, and then Yusuke and Kuwabara snickered.

"What are you laughing at?" asked Hiei.

"Oh, uh, it's, uh, nothing that a demon would understand, well, _you_ would understand, anyway," Kuwabara choked out from his laughter. Kurama understood what Jenny, Kim, and My meant by "hot," since he'd been living around with the humans for a while. Kenshin didn't really give a shit. Hopefully, he would get it soon enough.

"Bakas..." muttered Hiei as the bell for class to start rung. Everybody then went to class.

After School

Everybody went home, and everybody finished their very easy homework. It was finished very quickly, so Jenny wanted revenge on Akira, so she made an evil plan in her evil head. Kim and My were starting to stare at her funny after Jenny started to laugh like a maniac very loud. Eventually, she stopped, and Kim and My started to back away from her, just in case she goes mental on them. "Uh, Jenny, are you okay? Do you need to see a therapist?" asked My.

"Oh, I'm okay, I was just thinking of evil revenge plans like I used to back in our stealing days, except this time, it's for revenge on Akira. Wanna help?" offered Jenny. Kim and My then looked at each other and then looked at Jenny and nodded. "Well, I've got a _lot_ of ideas, and you'll be happy to know that they are all _evil_," said Jenny with an evil smile.

"That's great, now when should we put your plan to work?" asked Kim.

"Hm... How about... NOW?" replied Jenny, and they all laughed, not like maniacs, but just like mental people. They then went to walk to the school and broke into the school when they made sure that no one was there. They then took out a locker lock that they had bought before they came, and they broke off Akira's lock and replaced it with their own, and then laughed again, and then left the building.

After that, they realized that they never met their new neighbor, so they went across the hall and knocked on their door. When they opened the door, Kim, My, and Jenny yelled, "HIYA NEIGHBOR!!! NICE TO MEETCHA!!!" After they yelled that, they realized that they had scared Cynthia and a guy they didn't know, and then they apologized for scaring them. "So, this is where you live, it'll be nice to know that we live near a friend instead of with some weird guy who could be a mass murderer," said Jenny when they were inside of the apartment.

"So, who's the guy?" asked Kim.

"Oh, that's my best friend, I've known him since I was a little kid. His name's Sanosuke, but just call him Sano, I don't even know what the hell his last name is!" said Cynthia. She then laughed, along with Kim, My, and Jenny. Sano had brown spiky hair, but it was not as big as Hiei's hair, he was very tall, unlike some people who I will not mention, Hiei and Jenny!!! (A/N: Hehe, I'm silly!) He wore a white robe with black on he hems and the Japanese symbol for "bad" on the back. He wore a red headband on his forehead, and some of his hair didn't stand up and strayed from his face. He had white pants and black shoes on, and he had really dark brown eyes. He was just sitting on the couch drinking tea and watching the girls talk.

"Oh, since we know _you're_ name, it would only be right that we tell you our names. I'm My Ho, that's Kim Le, and the other girl is Jenny Dao, nice to meetcha," said My.

"Hey, back at ya," replied Sano.

"Yeah, so Sano, which school do you go to?" asked Kim.

"Oh, I'm gonna go to Mieiu High soon, I just got all of the paperwork finished, so I'm gonna start tomorrow," replied Sano.

"Oh, so do you live here? Because there's lot of exercising equipment here and some guy things that we _know_ Cynthia would never have, for example, the underwear over there hanging on that box," said Kim as she pointed over at a box with underwear that only a guy would wear. Sano then turned a reddish color.

"Yeah, I live here, since I don't really have any money to pay for my own place," replied an embarrassed Sano.

"Yeah, he lives with me, I call what he just said, freeloading, so I like to call him a freeloader, _I_ have to pay the rent and everything," said Cynthia as she playfully pushed him.

"Oh, so _that's_ what you meant by "He lives really close to me," " said My. Cynthia nodded, so, they kept on talking and hanging out, until they all decided to go home and do some things there, like practicing their fighting so they wouldn't grow weaker, just in case they had to go on one of Koenma's missions soon, and it involved kicking some demon ass.

The Next Day

It was the day before the dance, and everyone was starting to get really desperate for dates. Sadly, no offers came for Kuwabara (A/N: Like there _would_ be any offers for him). Jenny then decided to put all of her revenge ideas to work that day, and guess how many there are? Including the locker thing, she had fourteen evil, but brilliant ideas.

* * *

Kkfoxwill: Well, here it is, and I am leaving you here with a cliffie!!! MUAHAHAHA!!!! (Ahem) Okay, so i decided that if my man Kurama was here, I might get distracted, so i tracked down Hiei and forced him to be my co-host again!!!

Hiei: (Death glares KKFX) Hn. You suck.

KKFX: Whatever, but you realize I could tell yukina who her big bro is, right?

Hiei: I will get back at you one day, just you wait!!!

KKFX: Hm, well, until then, say your line, or I will have a little "chat" with Yukina!

Hiei: Grr... R&R!!!


	18. Chapter 17

KKFX: Sorry I haven't been able to update, school got in the way!!! Anyways, I'd like to thank all of you guys that reviewed, so this time, I would like to get more reviews than I have been getting lately, so, now, I won't update until I get TEN reviews, so please encourage your friends to R&R please!!! Enjoy!!!

Hiei: I'm glad she hasn't been updating, she gets on my nerves...

KKFX: Shut up, or maybe I might slip a little note to Yukine saying a little something...

Hiei: You. Will. Pay.

KKFX: Screw you!!!

Hiei: Grrr... You're lucky you're blackmailing me, or by now, you would be on the floor bleeding right now!!!

KKFX: Like I said, screw you!!!

Disclaimer: I no own YYH or RRK!!!

* * *

Later That Day

When they were on their midday break from their classes and they were given half an hour to relax, some fan clubs decided that it was their time to strike, and I'm talking about fan guy and girls. Kim, My, Jenny, Cynthia, and the guys were all chilling on the benches, some were lying on the tabletops, and others were sitting on the tables. When all of a sudden, they heard running feet, a lot of them, and they heard guys and girls. They thought and were hoping that they would be running away from someone, but instead, guess who it was? Yes, it's the return of the fan clubs, and they didn't look like they would give up too easily. They were about to run away from the mobs, but they were too late, they were mobbed in and they had slim chances of escaping this time. Even Sano had a fan club, and he'd only been there for half a day.

"Great, now we're attracting females? How wrong!" commented Jenny.

"Ugh," Kim, My, and Cynthia all said in unison, but they then realized that the fan girls were going for the guys, not them, thankfully.

"Aw hell no, I know they are not going for our men!" My yelled over the noise.

All of the yelling that the fan clubs were making had eventually reached the principal's office. "Ah, I remember when I had my own fan club," commented Mr. Dai. Mr. Dai was a balding man and he was not that attractive.

"Hard to believe..." muttered Mrs. Netogawa under her breath.

Back with the Rabid Fan Clubs

"How the hell are we gonna get out of this one? The guys can't save us, and I know you guys can't save the other people," yelled Jenny.

"KUTABARE!!! (A/N: Kutabare Fuck You! I love that phrase!!!) These fan guys are fuckin' getting on my last nerves!!! I swear, I'm gonna kill one of these mother fuckers!!!," yelled Kim.

"I have an idea!!! Why don't we just beat the living hell out of them?" suggested My.

"Baka!!! What if we get suspended!!! Ever thought of that?!" yelled Jenny. My then shook her head, and then Kim had had enough.

"THAT'S IT!!! IF YOU FUCKIN' ASSHOLES DON'T GET OUT OF MY FUCKIN' WAY, I SWEAR, I WILL FUCKIN' BEAT YO GOSH DAMN ASS ALL THE WAY DOWN TO HELL!!!!!!" threatened Kim. When Kim's fan guys heard this, they backed away slowly, and then ran away.

After that, Jenny had another idea on how to get away, but it was going to be very, very sad. Jenny then forced her way out of the crowd, and then started running around in circles, yelling, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" All of her fan guys then stopped in their tracks and stared. Jenny was acting like a retard, and it was starting to make her fan guys scared. Then, all of the other mobs stopped and stared at the girl who was running around in circles and screaming like a retard, and that gave a chance for the others to slip away unnoticed.

"She better be acting, because I am not taking a retarded girl to the dance," commented Hiei.

"I'm pretty sure she's acting, 'cause we saw her doing this one time at home, when she was sugar high..." replied Kim. My nodded in agreement.

Then, Akira walked and stood next to Hiei. "You still wanna take a retarded girl to the dance? 'Cause I'm still available you know," said Akira.

"I wonder why..." muttered Hiei. "I already told you, I am going to the dance with the "retarded" girl."

"Oh well, it's your lost. It's also your reputation; think about it..." said Akira as she left.

Eventually, all the fan guys left, so did the other fan clubs. Jenny soon stopped screaming and running around in circles and she caught her breath for yelling for at least ten minutes. After she caught her breath, she started being herself again. "What happened while I was screaming?"

"Nothing much, just Akira insulting you and asking Hiei out again," said Kurama. Jenny then balled up her fist and walked away to an isolated area and punched the wall very hard. She walked back to the group to find a confused Cynthia.

"How did you punch the wall so hard???" asked Cynthia. Jenny then realized her mistake and had to think of a good lie.

"The better question is how can I not punch the wall hard?" replied Jenny.

Then Cynthia said, "No really, how did you punch the wall so hard. I mean there is a gosh damn crack in the freaking wall."

The bell then rang, signaling the start of class again. "Oh look, there's the bell! Don't wanna be late for class bye!!!" yelled Jenny as she ran to class.

"Yeah she does... She always wants to be late for class... Oh well, at least she didn't give it away," Hiei muttered. They all then walked off to class.

After School

Jenny had reached home with a satisfied smile on her face. Here is what she did today that does not include what we already know:

-Jenny snuck into Akira's locker during her extra time during school and put super glue in all of her nail polishes, which Akira used that day.

-Jenny replaced Akira's breath spray with garlic oil.

-Jenny put vinegar in all of Akira's make-up (A/N: The smell of vinegar).

-Jenny put a whole bunch of tissue in everything (A/N: Akira stuffs, if you know what I mean).

-Jenny put a whole bunch of huge Daddy Long Legs spiders in Akira's locker.

-Jenny put a whole bunch of nails behind the tires of Akira's car, so she deflated the tires of Akira's car when Akira backed up her car.

-Jenny had a picture of Akira from a long time ago of Akira looking butt-ugly with, ahem, boogers coming out of her nose (A/N: My friend's idea) and put them on flyers saying "Missing Bitch: Responds to Akira" and post them up all over the school.

-Jenny egged Akira's laptop.

-Jenny called Akira's haircut place and told them to give Akira the Pixie Cut. (A/N: You know, where they cut your hair really short and you kind of look like a guy)

-Jenny stole Akira's clothes during Gym and forced Akira to wear the lost and found clothes, which were sweats that had holes in them.

-Jenny put hot neon orange hair dye in Akira's hair spray.

-Jenny returned Akira's dress somehow at the store and kept the money that she got from returning it.

After all of these events had happened to Akira, she had known that Jenny had done these things to her, so she walked up to Jenny later and slapped her. And, as you can tell, a catfight broke out, and damn, there was a crowd. But, for all of you hentais out there, there was no wrestling in the mud or anything like that, and there was definitely no removing of the clothes. There was, of course, scratching, bruising, name-calling, and socking. Eventually, some passersby came along and broke it up. Cynthia obviously had no clue what was going on, and Kim and My were laughing when nobody was paying attention. Thankfully, nobody got suspended or expelled, since the faculty never found out.

Back to the Current Things Going-On

"So, Jenny, what're you gonna do with the money you got for returning Akira's dress?" asked My.

"That, and your share of the money we stole," added Kim.

"Damn, I still haven't gotten my motorcycle yet, have I? I'll use some of the money and I guess I'll go and buy it now, since we've got nothin' to do," replied Jenny as she got her keys and bag. Jenny then left and drove on over to a Honda motorcycle dealer to go and buy herself a nice new motorcycle.

Motorcycles, Here We Come!!!

Jenny started browsing the inventory of motorcycles, when the owner of the place showed up. "Hello young lady, are you here with your father or older brother who's looking to buy one of these fabulous motorcycles?" asked the salesman.

"No, I'm actually here by myself and I'm going to buy my own motorcycle, I've got my own money and stuff, is it so surprising that a girl is buying one of these machines?" replied Jenny. The salesman shook his head no; he didn't want to lose money. Jenny then saw a motorcycle that she liked. "What's the story about this bad boy?" asked Jenny as she pointed at a silver motorcycle with light blue fire with a dark blue outline with crystals (A/N: The sparkly things).

"Oh, so you like that one, excellent choice. It's a new arrival, we just got it in today, so I haven't gotten to learn much about it, but I heard that it could go from 0 to 100 in three seconds flat! It has a good safety score, and there are only twenty-five of them made in the whole world, so it's pretty expensive. It's $250,000," informed the salesman. He had expected Jenny to change her mind about getting a motorcycle, but he was so wrong.

"Can I take it for a spin?" asked Jenny. The salesman then nodded yes, so Jenny hopped on, put on a helmet, and sped off while doing a wheelie, leaving tire tracks on the ground and some smoke behind in the air and the smell of burnt rubber. Jenny came back fifteen seconds later with a smile on her face and the look of satisfaction in her eyes. "I'll take it!" said Jenny.

"You sure?" asked the salesman.

"Oh yeah, I want this baby!" replied Jenny.

"Oh, and how are you gonna pay?" asked the salesman, who expected Jenny not to be able to pay for it.

"Put it on my card," said Jenny as she handed the salesman her check card. He hesitated to take it at first, but then he took it and Jenny went inside with him to get the paperwork done.

After the Paperwork

"Okay, so since I've got a motorcycle now, how the hell am I supposed to take both my rides home?" asked Jenny as she stared at her car and her new motorcycle. Jenny then sighed. She decided to have a person that worked there drive her Lamborghini home, while she took her motorcycle.

After she had reached her apartment, she thanked the person who drove her car and gave him five dollars in return for his services. When that was done, she yelled for Kim and My to come outside so she could show off her new ride.

"KIM!!! MY!!! GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE!!!" yelled Jenny. Kim and My then came running out of the house.

"What the hell do you want?" asked My, who had been on the phone with Kenshin earlier but had to get off because Jenny yelled for her.

"Well, I just got my new motorcycle, and it's got everything that I want in it, so now you guys have to say nice things about it, or else," replied Jenny.

"Fine then... Oh, look, it's very... shiny and new and, um, sparkly?" commented Kim, who was not very interested.

"Yeah, and um, it looks very, uh, fast, and uh, pretty?" added My.

"... Thanks..." replied Jenny, who knew that they didn't give a monkey's shit. With that, they all went back inside the apartment to find a girl floating on an oar in their room.

"Who the hell are you and why the fuck are you floating in our apartment?" asked My as they all got into a fighting stance.

"Oh, I guess they didn't tell you about me, I'm Botan, also known as the Grim Reaper. I'm the guide to the Underworld and the River Styx," replied the girl who called herself Botan. She looked to be a human, and she had light blue hair that was tied up in a high ponytail. She was wearing a pink kimono that matched her pink eyes, and she wore sandals.

"What do you mean by "they" and are we supposed to trust you?" asked Kim.

"I work for Koenma, in case you didn't know. And "they" are the other Spirit Detectives, you know, Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara. I guess you can call me an assistant," replied Botan in a perky way. Kim and Jenny then put down their guard.

"My, what are you doing? We can trust her!" Kim said.

"Never trust the perky, like I always say. They always scare us, and we still don't know if we can even trust her, so I am not letting my guard down. Shit, the perky people are annoying..." My half-whispered.

Jenny heard that, so she slapped the back of My's head, causing My to get out of her fighting stance. "Anyway, what are you doing here?" asked Jenny.

"Oh, well I am here just to meet you, and to try and get to know you girls better, since we will be working together on future missions!" Botan said happily. Kim's, My's, and Jenny's eye then twitched from all of the peppiness from Botan.

"O-kay... Well, I'm My, that's Jenny, and she's Kim. Nice to meet you, I guess..." said My. They were all hoping for a response that wouldn't be so peppy. Too bad for them.

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you all, too! So, I hear that you were the Brutal Three?" asked Botan cheerily.

"Yes, and we still are, we're just being Spirit Detectives for now..." replied Kim. My and Jenny agreed.

"I see, so Kim is the ice demon, Jenny's the fire demon, and My's the hanyou (A/N: hanyou half breed), or the water and wind demon, correct?" asked Botan regularly.

"Yeah, just don't call me a hanyou, I don't like being called that," replied My. Botan nodded her head.

"And, I hear that My is dating Kenshin, and that you two have a date with Hiei and Kurama tomorrow!" replied Botan in her perky attitude again.

"...Yeah, what's wrong with that?" replied Jenny, they all had a hint of pink on their cheeks (A/N: Faces, you idiots!!!).

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to confirm these rumors that I've heard! I just hope that the relationships don't get in the way of your missions!" replied Botan, who then decided to get off of her oar and sit down on the couch where the other girls were already sitting at. They continued talking for an hour, and hoped that Botan wouldn't be so perky. After she left, they prayed that she would lower her perky factor by a lot. They then watched T.V., ate, did more stuff, and then went to sleep.


	19. Chapter 18

KKFX: THAT HURTS, I GOT LESS THAN 10 REVIEWS!!!  WELL!!!  Since I got less than 10 reviews, I'm gonna make you feel bad, so this is gonna be an EXTRA long chapter!!!!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own JACK!!!

The Next Day

They woke up the next morning and did their morning routine as always, get dressed, shower, brush teeth, you get the point. They all had a bagel for breakfast, and then they left for school in their cars, except for Jenny, who decided to take her motorcycle to school wearing jeans and a tank top that said "New York", and then decided to change into proper uniform there. She didn't want her skirt to fly up in the wind.

After they arrived to school, they saw some people looking very sad, especially the fan clubs, since they didn't have any dates for the dance that would take place that night. Other people looked happy, probably because they have dates. Either way, people were either going or not to the dance. Akira ended up going to the dance with a guy from another school, Eric, even though she had short orange hair.

"Hey, who's the chick driving that motorcycle?" asked Eric, who had decided to drop by and visit Akira.

"I don't know, I'll go and find out," replied Akira as she walked over to Jenny, who had just arrived at school. As soon as Akira reached Jenny, Jenny mentally flipped her off, but then she took off her helmet and stared at her.

"What do you want?" asked Jenny, "Do you want me to beat you more?"

"No, just wanted to see who was driving the ugly-ass motorcycle," replied Akira, "Looks slow too."

"Oh, well, let's see you run while I chase you with it, and since it's so slow, I'll give you until the count of ten for you to run!" retorted Jenny, who meant every single word.

"I don't think so, and do you know that you are breaking school policy by wearing that distasteful outfit? I might just report this to the principal," Akira said. Right before Jenny could run over Akira with her motorcycle, Kim and My showed up.

"Why is it that you guys always show up right when I'm about to kill Akira?" Jenny asked in an annoyed tone.

"Well, My knows when these things are gonna happen, like she can see the future!" Kim replied. Jenny then realized that and started being mad, because sometimes, My seeing the future pisses her off.

"You know, I think I'm gonna go and change into my uniform, so it'll take my mind off of murder," muttered Jenny as she left to go and change in the bathroom, but first, making sure that Kuwabara wasn't following her. After she made sure that no hentais were following her, she went to go and change.

After Jenny changed, they all went to class that day, waiting for school to end so they could prepare for the dance. During school, Akira had tried to sabotage Jenny, but none of her plans worked, they ended up happening on some innocent kid.

Jenny's Metal Class

"Okay, since Jenny's friend is going to be in a play, and he needs a sword for his part as a gladiator, we will be learning on how to be making swords today!" announced Mr. Hikaru. Jenny and Hiei then started paying attention to their class. "First, I will need you to pair up into partners, and it has to be boy-girl, then I want you to sit down and wait for further instructions," instructed Mr. Hikaru. Everybody paired up, and Akira had tried to pair up with Hiei, but of course, Jenny gave her a threatening look, and also gave her "the finger" when the teacher had his back turned to the class and when Hiei was looking somewhere else, so Jenny paired up with Hiei, making Akira pair up with some other guy. "Okay, now that everybody has a partner, everybody has to put on their protective goggles and gloves on, and if you have long hair, I suggest you tie it up in a pony-tail," instructed Mr. Hikaru as everybody did as he said. After everybody had tied up their hair and put on safety gear, they began making swords. They had molded the metal and hit it with a mallet when it was very hot to make it straight, and soon enough, they had attached it to a hilt of a sword and finished by sheathing it in a sheath they made on their own.

"Alright, now that I know how to make these things, I think that when I go home, I'll make one that suits my specific needs," Jenny said to Hiei, "If you know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, alright," replied Hiei. "But, do you know how to put incantations or something like that on the sword?" asked Hiei quietly.

Jenny thought for a little bit, then replied, "I know a few, but since My is a hanyou, her parents taught My more, so I'll "ask" her to give me some incantations or whatever."

"My is a hanyou? I thought she was a full-fledged wind demon," said Hiei.

"Oh, she likes using her wind powers 'cause she trained more with that power, but she's also a water demon, and if she had the proper training, she could be equally skilled in both elements," Jenny replied quietly. Hiei then thought for a second, then said something else completely different.

"So, do you have whatever it is you need for the dance?" asked Hiei as the teacher was examining the sword that they had made together. Jenny hadn't noticed the teacher yet, so she was pretty confused on what he was talking about.

"Huh?" replied a confused Jenny, but then Hiei nudged her ribs and then she got the hint. "Oh, oh! Yeah, I got all I need for the dance, what about you?" asked Jenny.

"Oh, I don't have anything, 'cause first of all, I don't know what I need yet, but after school today, Kurama and Kenshin are taking me to the mall and probably are gonna force me to wear something I don't even want," Hiei said.

"Hey, it's better than wearing boxers to the dance, right?" replied Jenny, and that statement caused Hiei to sweat drop, and after the teacher walked away, they kept on talking about random things, like swords and training techniques, but not demons, just in case somebody was eavesdropping in on their conversation.

Kim's Free Period

"Yup, so since we've got nothin' to do, do you just wanna get some training done?" suggested Kim as Kurama and her walked around the school campus.

"Sure, since we can't predict when demons attack or when we get a mission from Koenma," replied Kurama.

"Actually, My's able to see the future, so actually, I can!" replied Kim. "But, that's not the point, so let's go to the Weights Room and see what we can work with," added Kim as they went into another hallway. Kurama nodded.

"Yes, but shouldn't we train in something that isn't what we're wearing right now?" asked Kurama as Kim realized that they were wearing uniforms.

"Damn it! I hate these uniforms, I swear, one day, I'm gonna go to school wearing a t-shirt and jeans! Okay, let's just go and change into our Gym clothes, then, and we'll meet outside of the Weights Room," replied Kim as they went their different ways.

They came back about ten minutes later in their Gym uniform, and they went inside to reveal an empty room full of exercising equipment and weights (A/N: Hence the name "Weights Room"). "Alright, if you wanna be faster than I am, you're gonna have to go through the same training that Jenny gave me, so first, we'll see your limits and then we'll go to the real training," said Kim. Kurama nodded again, and Kim continued. "So, first off, get on the treadmill and start on level, oh, I don't know, ten, and we'll gradually go faster until you can't run anymore."

"TEN? Oh, fine, you're the one who would know, so I'll play along for now," replied Kurama as he started running on the treadmill while Kim leaned on the wall next to it.

Kim smiled, and then saw that it was time to crank it up two levels, so she did, forcing Kurama to run faster. "Hey, Jenny was right, it is more fun to watch someone train to run faster! I should do this more often!" Kim commented, and after a few minutes, turned the treadmill's speed up three more levels. Kurama started to pant a little bit. "Don't give up now, we've only just begun..." Kim murmured, but Kurama had heard it.

"Who said I was going to give up? Because I never said that I would," replied Kurama. Kim started to look bored, so she turned the treadmill's speed up five levels. "Jeez, you're not very patient, are you?" asked Kurama.

"Nope, so after this, I'm gonna put it to the last level, which is level thirty-five, so I wouldn't waste all of my energy on this if I were you. By the way, this also tests your endurance," informed Kim as she turned it up to the last level. After she did that, Kurama nearly tripped, but he got his balance back and kept on running at the almost impossible speed. "Okay, let's see if you can stay like this for ten minutes while I get what I need for the next part of your training, I'll be back soon," said Kim as she left the room, and to make sure that he wouldn't run outside while she was gone, she made the handle too cold for anybody to touch, since no one else was there. She then went to go and find a large and heavy object, since she knew that she wouldn't find a boulder at school (A/N: Yes, Jenny's training was very harsh, but life's not all about ice cream and cookies).

After about five minutes, Kim had actually found a boulder that was behind the school, so she brought that with her back to the Weights Room. She made the doorknob not cold anymore and entered the room with a boulder. She came in to see Kurama lying on the ground on his back with his eyes closed and gasping for breath. Kim put down her boulder on the ground and sighed. She walked over and leaned over his face, while brushing her layered hair behind her ear and jabber her finger at his forehead. "Alright, Fox Boy, get up, now you're done with the first part, here's the second part of it. Open your eyes so you can see what it is. That boulder over there is going to be strapped to your back, and you will run miles with it on your back. Don't worry, I still like you, this is just how I am during training! So, get your ass up so I can tie this thing to your back," Kim instructed. Kurama was sad when he heard that he had to run around with a heavy boulder on his back, but he already began his training, so he might as well finish it. As soon as Kim had strapped it to his back, his legs almost gave in and made him fall, but he was determined to stand up straight with all of the weight on his back. "Hey, you're doin' pretty good! When I had to put that thing on my back, I almost got squashed..." Kim said as she patted his back, but then he started to tip over and fall, but then grabbed his hand and stood him back up, and then Kurama followed her over to the track, exiting the Weights Room.

Over at the track, Kim made Kurama run ten miles with a time limit of fifteen minutes. Unfortunately, if he went over the limit, one mile would be added for every minute that he was over, and he was five minutes over, so he had to run five extra miles. After that was done, Kim took off the boulder, to Kurama's relief, and then strapped one large stone to each of his wrists and ankles. "Okay, here is the other part to your training. You have to jump forty-five hurdles and then climb five trees with these stones on your wrists and feet without falling. And don't complain, 'cause I had to jump one hundred hurdles and climb taller, bigger, rougher trees with bigger rocks that weighed about one hundred to two hundred pounds tied to me, so I'm being easy on you, so get to climbing and jumping," instructed Kim as Kurama sweat dropped after he heard what Kim had to go through, and then started his next part of training. Fortunately, he did this without any flaws, so that meant he didn't have to jump or climb any more things, for now.

"Am I done?" asked Kurama as Kim was unstrapping the rocks off of him. Kim thought for a little bit, and then answered him.

"Well, that should be enough for today, considering the fact that you should save your energy for the dance tonight, so we can continue your training some other time. I guess we can change back into our uniforms and relax 'till school is over, so we'll meet back at the grassy area, okay?" asked Kim. Kurama nodded rapidly, because he was really tired from the training and he wanted to rest up. So, they went to go and change in the separate locker rooms, and met back in the field about ten minutes later.

"Would you like to sit in the shade under that tree? Because it's a little hot," suggested Kurama.

"Uh, sure, I guess," Kim replied as they walked over and sat down in the shade under the tree. They both sat down next to each other while leaning on the trunk of the tree. "What's today's date?" asked Kim.

"Well, I'm pretty sure it's the tenth of September," answered Kurama. "Why do you ask?"

"Damn, mating season is coming up in the winter!" Kim said. "Do you know how annoying it is to have all these guys come after you, even if you are a notorious thief?" asked Kim.

"Well, I don't know about guys coming after me, but there were a lot of women after me when I was still Yoko Kurama, so yeah, I pretty much know about how annoying it is," replied Kurama. Kim laughed.

"Yeah, it'd be pretty wrong if guys went after you, wouldn't it? You don't have to answer that," Kim said.

"Yeah... Have you ever had a mate before?" Kurama asked.

"Wow, that came from out of nowhere. Um, yeah, but the marks always fade away if the woman doesn't have feelings for him anymore, so there's nothing on my neck right now. Have you ever had a mate before?" asked Kim.

"No, because all of the women that came after me are always sluts," replied Kurama, and Kim then nodded to say that she understood. "Um, I have a personal question to ask you, but I don't know if I should ask it..."

"Um, well, I guess you can go ahead and ask it, it can't be that personal," Kim said.

"Well, you said that you've had a mate before, right? So, that made me wonder if you've actually, um, mated before..." Kurama muttered, but she still heard it.

"Wow, that really is personal... Well, um, no, because if I had actually mated, then it would keep me from doing what I live for: stealing, 'cause you know what happens when demons mate," answered Kim a little bit uncomfortabley.

"Heh, I know what you're talking about," replied Kurama.

"Wait a minute, I can feel the presence of someone else here, can you feel it too?" asked Kim as she looked around for a person.

"I can smell two people here... Grr, I know who they are and where they are," said Kurama as he stood up and motioned for Kim to move out of the way, and then he kicked the tree hard, causing it to shake and have two people fall out of the tree.

"Um, hi you guys! We were just ditching and we though we would, um, climb some trees, yeah, that's it! And, um, it just so happened that it was your tree, so we thought that we wouldn't, uh, disturb you guys, so we stayed up there!" Yusuke lied as Kuwabara nodded his head to everything that Yusuke was saying.

"In other words, you were spying on us, correct?" asked a pissed Kim, after all, no one spies on her and gets away with it. Then, both of the boys both nodded guiltily. "You know, you are so lucky that we are at a public place and that you are my friends, because I would usually freeze to death any person that spies on me, or worse, so I'll let you off with a warning, and if I ever catch you spying on me again, you won't be so lucky," threatened Kim. After she had said that, both of the boys slowly backed way, and then ran back to their class.

"Well, I would say that you handled it better than Yoko would have," said Kurama as they retook their seats on the ground.

"I really want to go back to my criminal days, where I can do whatever I please, but, I guess I'm stuck in the Ningenkai with all of these pathetic ningens, oh well..." Kim muttered. "So, when do you think I'll be able to meet Yoko, King of Thieves? I'm willing to bet that he would like to have a "talk" with me about some things that we've taken that he didn't get," asked Kim.

"Well, I'm not so sure about that, because he may be still angry about some objects that you have taken that he hasn't, and if you meet him, I'm not so sure he'll be able to control himself," answered Kurama.

"Oh please, I can so defend myself, I mean, me, Jenny, and My were able to compete with Yoko, so I think that would count as something," insisted Kim.

"Well, maybe some other time, but not right now," said Kurama.

-I want to talk to Kim; we have some "issues" to talk about- (A/N: -- means Yoko is talking to Kurama, and means Kurama is talking to Yoko telekinetically).

No, last time you had a "talk" with a person who stole something that you wanted, you almost killed them

-So what's your point? -

My point is that I am not going to let you kill Kim

-You're right; she's too pretty to kill-

Where'd you get that idea?

-And people say you're smart! Hello!!! Look at her! She's hot in her demon and human form! –

Uh... O-kay... But I'm still not going to let you talk to her in person, because you're a hentai

-Where'd you get that idea? –

I know what you think every time you see a pretty girl walk by, and you have a dirty mind!

-...- (Link closed)

"Hello? Kurama, you in there? Makai to Kurama, wake up!" said Kim as she waved her hands in front of his face.

"Huh? Oh, what were you saying?" asked Kurama. Kim then sighed.

"I asked if you had whatever it is you guys need for the dance," repeated Kim. She had asked him a few times already.

"Oh, yeah, but Hiei doesn't really have anything, so Kenshin and I are going to go and help him get something appropriate to wear after school today," replied Kurama. "What about you?"

"Oh, yeah, I got all of my stuff. But, I got a question, what are we gonna do after the dance?" asked Kim, her and the others were wondering about this for a while.

"Well, Yusuke is having an after-party at his house after the dance is over, so I would bring a change of clothes if I were you, because if you wore a dress the whole night, you would probably be very angry," Kurama said.

"Oh, alright, I'll tell My, Cynthia, and Jenny later then," said Kim as the bell rang, signaling the end of school. "Well, looks like we've gotta go now, so I'll see you tonight, ja ne!" said Kim as she stood up and left to go and gather whatever it is she needed from her locker. Kurama then stood up and waved good-bye as he walked away.

My's Gym Class

"So, Kenshin, what happened to Battosai the Man Slayer?" asked My while they were walking over to where their coach was.

"Well, um, I had sworn to myself that I would never kill ever again, so I got a reverse blade sword, since it can't kill anything. Injure, yes, kill, no." replied Kenshin. My then thought for a little bit.

"You know, I've never seen you with your sword, or even use it," said My. "Why?"

"Oh, well, I thought that I wouldn't really need it for now, since you can defend yourself, being a demon and all, and it's pretty peaceful right now," Kenshin replied.

"Oh, okay," My quietly said.

"Okay class, we're going to start off with a few stretches before we start doing anything," informed Mr. Zinkoff. Everybody then assembled into a certain area and waited for Mr. Zinkoff to tell them what to do next. "Okay, now everybody lift up your right leg and hold it like that for one minute, then switch to your other leg and do the same thing." Everybody then did as they were told. After two minutes, they then had to stretch their hamstrings and some more muscles, and then had to run a few laps around the track.

"So, I've got a question for ya," said My to Kenshin while they were running at the same pace.

"Go ahead, shoot," Kenshin said.

"About the dance, you, Hiei, and Kurama are all gonna pick us up at the same time, right?" asked My. Kenshin then nodded. "Okay, so you guys are all gonna pick us up at our place, and then take us to the dance?" asked My. Kenshin then nodded again.

"We're gonna come pick you guys up at seven tonight, and we won't be late," Kenshin said.

"Oh, okay, cool," said My as they ended their final lap. Then, they all had to practice their Martial Arts. They each had to pair up into groups of two, boy-girl, so Kenshin and My obviously were partners. Then, they were each given those cushion things where one person holds it and the other does something to it. "Hehe, this could come in handy if any pervs come towards me," said My as she kicked the cushion that Kenshin was holding. Her next kick was too hard, so she ended up making Kenshin fly across the room.

"Uh, good job, My! Now class, that is how you should be kicking the cushion!" complimented Mr. Zinkoff. My sweat dropped at the scene of Kenshin on the ground with a cushion on top of him, and then walked over to help him up.

"Heh, sorry, I guess I must've used some of my Spirit Energy..." My said in a low voice. Kenshin had a dazed look on his face (A/N: You know, where they have the swirly eyes!). Kenshin then shook his head.

"It's okay, but that was some?" asked Kenshin quietly. My then slightly nodded her head. "Wow, that's pretty good!" Kenshin said, and you could barely see the blush on her face, but it was there.

"Thanks," replied My as they switched positions and this time, Kenshin was kicking.

Thankfully, when Kenshin kicked, he didn't send My flying across the room, like when My sent Kenshin flying like a bird. Soon enough, class was over. "Yeah, so I'll see you tonight, Ja Ne!!!" said My as she waved good-bye and left to go to her next class as soon as she was in her uniform again. Kenshin waved as well, and they both departed for their next class.

Cynthia's Life Science Class

"Hey, Sano, do you know Kenshin? 'Cause I saw you and him get along really well whenever you see him," asked Cynthia.

"Yeah, we were friends from before I met you, so we go back a while," replied Sano.

"Oh, well, 'cause I was just curious," Cynthia commented. Then, their teacher walked in.

"Hello students, today, we will be doing the egg project," said Mr. Tenichi. "Okay, Sano, you will be paired up with... Cynthia!" That made Cynthia feel a lot better, because she didn't want to be paired up with some crazed fan guy. Then, Mr. Tenichi continued pairing up the others until everyone had a partner. "Okay, now, here is the first rule: DON'T BREAK THE EGG OR EAT IT!!! Yes, and the second rule is: You must cooperate with your partner to get a good grade on this, and remember, you don't have to live with each other or do what married couples do, if you get my drift. And these are the rest of the rules: Blah, blah blah, BLAH!!!" continued Mr. Tenichi, the rest wasn't heard, because everyone was talking among themselves.

"Well, Mr. Tenichi is wrong 'bout one thing: we already live with each other, so yeah..." Sano said.

"True, and like we'd ever do that, I mean, we're just best friends, nothin' more!" replied Cynthia. Sano nodded in agreement. "Yeah, so you're gonna take me to the dance, but not as in date-date, but as in an escort, right?" asked Cynthia.

"Yeah, I mean, I wouldn't date you, 'cause you're like my sister, and it would be so wrong to date your sister! Not to mention illegal..." Sano replied. They both laughed at his last statement, when the teacher then called for their attention again.

"You will all have to write a typed five-page essay on what it means to be in a married relationship and what responsibilities you have. You will have two weeks to finish this project," finished the teacher. After he had finished giving information on the project, he let the class spend the rest of the time discussing the project or whatever.

* * *

KKFX:  FEEL BAD NOW??? Well, I hope you do!!!  WELL SINCE MY CO-HOST IS OFF TAKING A CRAP, I'M GONNA HAVE TO SAY THIS: Please R&R!!!

Hiei:  WHAT???  Hn, well, at least _I_ didn't have to say it...


End file.
